Somewhere Else I Love You
by Mizu falls from Kumo
Summary: He loved Arthur, he really did. He really liked doing England, he really did. Now, his lover is pulling some prank. Now, his sex slave is being flat out rebellious. Wait,that's not his...! Oh this is going to be fun. For the kink meme on lj. USxUK.
1. Chapter 1

_Everyone is going to kill me. I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded everything, I'm just being way to lazy. That and I have some online school stuff I need to get done. So I really apologize._

_Okay, again something from the Kink Meme on LiveJournal. And it's porn...-blushes- This is a big first for me so please be nice._

_I don't own anything!  
_

* * *

Alfred wasn't sure exactly how to but his relationship with Arthur into words. Politically, it was forced, no matter how much they tried to stop everything, it happened anyway. Just because they argued like an old married couple, did not exactly mean they wanted to _be_ an old married couple. Their whole ordeal was not even that of an alliance…no, because that would have been easier.

However the political title summed it up. They had a Special Relationship, and it indeed was very _special_. The fact that relationship in the title, got Francis on their tail. Arthur could try to tell him off but Francis knew "a relationship and there was no denying this one."

Alfred would have laughed at the blush on Arthur's cheeks as he tried to pound Francis into the floor, if Francis had gotten to him either. Of course it was never around Arthur, thank God. He would annoy Alfred with the fact that this was a pretty out there relationship, so they could hold hands and things of that sort.

Francis must have talked with the Englishman in private as well, because there were times they stared at the other's hand after watching some young couple go by swinging their locked hands. So they tried it, it was nice. Arthur had the blush Alfred loved.

Eventually the patterns of a loving relationship fell into place, and they were in love. Arthur denied every waking minute of it to Francis, but damn the man was quiet fond of cuddling when he got the chance.

Francis started his magic again, wanting to know how the smaller blonde was in bed. Alfred blushed like crazy, and told Francis to just about fuck off. Then Alfred started to wonder, and his dreams started supplying some answers for him. It wasn't long till things would get heated and they would start down the road, before realizing what they were doing.

Arthur had tried to just get the whole thing over with, but in the end he never exactly got over the fact that he was going to be doing it with someone who actually loved him. Neither of them were virgins, Arthur had a long history of sex and Alfred had some one-night stands himself. No matter how many times they tried or stumbled into it, it ended the same way.

Arthur's third button from last, Alfred heavily attacked to Englishman's neck, green eyes in a lusty haze, and…_Oh God!_ Arthur would some how managed to knock him out of his haze, and rush to the opposite side of the bed. Tonight was no different.

"Arthur?" He questioned, after they had had their staring contest had gone on a little longer than usual.

Arthur flourished, a lot more than he usually did. His blonde hair even more of a mess, his cheeks reddened with the usual blush, and his pale skin peeking out from the opening Alfred had worked. "I—I—We—I," he stumbled with his words, blushing even more, pulling his shirt closed.

"Ah…yeah…" Alfred wasn't sure what to say, the "we" had thrown him for a loop. "You can use the shower first." He blurts out awkwardly.

For once Arthur shakes his head, causing Alfred to blink at him. The fragile fingers working the last three buttons, and sliding his shirt off. He was as red as red can get, peeking up at Alfred as he slowly grew closer. "I think…I think…we should just go through with this."

Alfred felt his cheeks burn as Arthur tired to make it easier for the both of them. Key word being tried, if anything he made them blush like crazy. Arthur was gently working on getting Alfred's blue t-shirt off when Alfred all but tackled him on to the mattress, attacking his mouth with an unforgiving manner.

Arthur moaned as Alfred pressed him down, still tugging at the t-shirt. Alfred grew some what annoyed and ripped it off, throwing it to the side. It didn't take Arthur long to trickle his fingers now the newly exposed skin for him to play with, as Alfred nibbled at the base of his neck.

Fingers found pant buttons, and zippers as well. Arthur stiffened, gently pushing at Alfred's built chest. Alfred took him by the mouth again; gently taking one of the pale hands and helping it wander to where it needed. He, himself, stiffened a bit as Arthur shoved his pants off, and Alfred worked off the other. Pants meet the floor soon enough.

They stopped; this was the farthest they had ever gotten. Their hips meet some what accidently, Arthur moaned into Alfred's shoulder, while Alfred did it breathlessly in his ear. Alfred blushed as he pulled the waistband of Arthur's underwear, causing the older blonde to gasp. They were at his ankles when Alfred got a face full of decorated pillow.

Arthur shoved him off, scrambling for some other pillow and covering his waist quickly, his face screaming red. Arthur gripped the pillow, glaring down at it.

"Arthur?" Alfred questioned, not making any sort of movement towards the other man. Arthur blushed, muttering something towards the pillow. "What?" Alfred asked confused, and green eyes avoid him as Arthur looked up.

He pouted slightly, before speaking with more volume. "Get the lube," he glancing at Alfred and blushing. Alfred nodded, clambering over to the nightstand and having an argument with the drawer. "Take off you're boxers, while your at it."

Alfred looked at him and laughed, "why?"

"So I'm not the only one, git!" Arthur snapped at him, looking at the curtains blocking the window's view.

Alfred chuckled, quickly whipping of his boxers, like doing it any slower would cause him to die. He glanced at Arthur who was glaring at the pillow again, and playfully kissed his temple, earning a grunt for the old man. The American smiled as he shyly shoved the pillow away, causing his lover to scowl a bit.

He squeezed some of the lube of his hand, before noticing the Englishman was watching him, spreading his legs, but ready to pull them back at any second. Both blushed, finding it hard to find something to look at. Eventually his fingers found what the need and Arthur made a strangled sound, like he wasn't expecting it, but knew it all to well.

First one finger, then two, and the Englishman gasped and the feeling, twisting and trying to find some other place to look beside's Alfred's blue eyes. Shortly after the second, the third finger joined in, Arthur gripped what he could find, cringing before some moan wiggled out of his mouth. The play continued for a little while longer.

Eventually Alfred withdrew, leaving Arthur to let out some whine, shameless or not, he wasn't sure. He reached for the lube again, before Arthur snatched it away from him.

"You did me…" he said shakily, "I can return the favor."

Return the favor or not, Alfred was sure Arthur just wanted to be able to touch him. The older squeezed some out of his hand, warming up as best he could before biting his lip and wrapping his hands around Alfred. Immediately, Alfred's forehead fell on his shoulder, gasping at the still different temperature and feeling.

"Ready?"

"If I said no, would it change anything," Arthur said glancing at Alfred helplessly from below his brows.

A pause, "maybe," he said pressing into the tight heat, biting Arthur's shoulder. The older grunted in discomfort, struggling for breath.

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, before Alfred bravely pulled out only to push back in. Arthur chocked on a slight sob as Alfred released his shoulder and peeked at his cheeks. Somewhere in a strangled breath, Alfred got the command to move again, and he did. He tried to no end to get the older to suddenly give a cry of…

"_Yes,_ again." Alfred quickly followed the order, causing a similar reaction.

Suddenly it was like the shyness and concern was thrown out the window, because Arthur was a moaning mess doing all but begging, and Alfred was more than ready to take it all for himself. Thrust after thrust and the two could hardly produce a well pronounced word, and yet they understood. Understood all to well.

"Al'red…" Arthur gasped, gripping Alfred's back tightly. When had he latched on to begin with? He struggled with his language, his accent slurring everything ten times more, at least Alfred could figure what was his name from it all. Yet his back arched and he spilled everywhere, and it didn't take Alfred long to read that atmosphere.

"Fuck!" He muttered, burring his face in a pillow, as he came not to much longer, a complete victim to the tightness of when Arthur came. "_Arthur!"_

They collapsed in a sweaty mess of bodies and panting. Nothing compared to that, Alfred was sure of that. He buried himself in Arthur's neck, feeling the raging pulse and gasping breaths.

"Lov' you," he gasped out, earning a small chuckle that tangled with a gasp as he gently pulled out of Arthur.

"Love you, too," Arthur panted, not fighting the embrace, like said earlier, Arthur could cuddle if he so choice to. "Good night."

"G'night." Alfred said as he toppled into a light sleep.

* * *

"Mm, tomorrow's Thursday," eyes lazily drifted to the pile of clothes, then back to the man who was licking him clean. "It would be lovely to have you be a prisoner again, but you have been more attentive to my needs. I suppose you could be the Captain as a small treat. How does that sound?"

"If it so pleases you, than I shall not argue," the man said after he finishes cleaning the other. "I want what you think is best, Master."

The other smiles, tugging the man by his collar to his lips, hungrily kissing him. "Good dog," the other draws out with a smirk. "Now get out of here," he said flatly. The smaller man followed his orders the quickest he could.

* * *

_Okay, so I failed that completely. I've never written anything like this. (Yes you HAVE!) Okay well not this detailed. (Yup that sure is true.) Any way I read the request for this and my mind was too perverted to move on. I was thinking of everything I could do rather shamelessly. (Shamelessly?) Okay somewhat shameless, happy? (Maybe if I had chocolate with my porn!) No, now be quiet I'm trying to talk._

_So the whole idea of this fanfiction is America gets switched with another America where England is other him and is...well his personal sex slave. I think the next chapter opening is really cute, but I won't say way, it's just cute in my mind then it gets twisted. -evil laugh-_

_Please RxR.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Yeah, another chapter for everyone, because it was done. -is shot for bad excuse-. XD_

_So anyway, today I heard the realize of China's English Dub...I'm not so impressed with it. I mean it will help me somehow land a Chinese accent for my China cosplay, but there is no aru, and the voice acting part isn't so great. But...I don't know. _

_I don't own anything!  
_

* * *

Alfred woke up tangled in his sheets, his arm wandering out to find the rest of the bed cold and empty. Part of him told him to leave it, Arthur and him had tried and once again skirted their way out of sex. However something screamed at him, yes they had. They had wonderful sex, shy at first sure, but all out hot and sexy in the end. That meant…

He bolted upright, fighting with his sheets for freedom. He stumbled out of the bed (okay it was more like fell out with a loud bang) and stamped for the door. He stopped at the feeling of clothes and the clean state of the room. Darn Arthur and his cleaning, if anything he shouldn't even be moving around. He ignored the fact of clothes; he had other business to attend to. Like stopping Arthur from burning down his house or cooking for that matter.

Tearing open his door, he rushed out, hurrying down the stairs. He skidded past his kitchen, gripping the door frame to stop himself. Carefully he glanced in the kitchen, finding it just the way he had left it the night before, just before he started making out with Arthur.

"Is something in the kitchen?" The sudden voice made Alfred jump (and scream). He turned quickly to see Arthur standing behind him, looking rather tired and paler than usual. Everything about him duller than Alfred remembered.

"Ah…no, but I thought you were, ha, no offense." Alfred said weakly. He was rather surprised to find the older man standing without hissing or glaring at him. He wondered if maybe he had taken something before noticing what the other was wearing. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"It's Thursday," Arthur informed politely, but not what Alfred really wanted.

"That's true…but not what I asked," he said confused as he walked into the kitchen, figuring he should make some breakfast before the other complained. "You know what never mind, you must be hungry."

"You could say that, but I'm alw—"

"Here, make your tea and I'll make some eggs, 'cause you burn everything but tea." Alfred said shoving the kettle into the other's hands, finding him strangely behind him. Arthur glanced at the kettle, blinking at as Alfred emerged with a pan. "Well, what are you waiting for, but water in it and start the stove."

Arthur did as told with a weird look on his face. After that he was behind Alfred again, watching every move the younger made and it was starting to creep him out. "Where is the tea?" Arthur asked, and the way he asked was almost…sexually.

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "I though I told you it was in the cabinet by the stove, bottom shelf." Arthur blinked at him with wide green eyes. Alfred sighed and opened the said cabinet to find there was indeed no tea sitting there. "I could have sworn—jeez, Arthur, what with you today!" Alfred said as he turned to find Arthur at least two inches from him.

"Arthur?" Arthur practically choked, green eyes wide.

"Yeah, that's you name." Alfred said a bit weirded out by the whole action. "Look, I'm going to go to the store, and get some tea…might as well get some breakfast while I'm out. Um, don't do anything; well take the water off if it boils too much." Alfred said skirting around the island. "First, I need some pants."

He noticed a convenient pair of the floor and quickly pulled them up. The Englishman watching him strangely in the pirate coat, simple tied cloth around his waist hiding everything, an array of belts, and boots.

"Oh, and put on some normal clothes, not that you don't look hot or anything," Alfred said grabbing Arthur by the head and kissing him on the forehead, before heading towards the door.

"Ameri—" The door slammed before the older could finish his call to wait. Alfred shock his head slightly, laughing a bit as he jogged towards the store.

* * *

America woke up to something warm cuddled into his chest. He ran through all the possible things that would lead to such event before he opened his eyes to find a crop of messy sandy blonde hair. England? It had to be, no one dare get that close to him. He smiled darkly at the charming idea England most of had.

He must have figured it would have been a good idea to offer himself up right away rather than have his master walk down the stairs and towards the kitchen to find him just waiting for him. Though the idea of England in his pirate hat and nothing else was rather appealing as well. Especially with his legs already spread and ready for him, maybe even jerking himself while sing some pirate song.

Damn, England was only curled in his bed already any way, why was he off dreaming of what could have been. He growled as he shoved England's shoulder down, causing the older man to stir a bit.

America debated slapping him, reminding him of what he thought of cuddling before he fucked him senseless as a thank you for not making him do too much work. The Englishman sighed somewhat, stirring a bit more. "Mm… Alfred?" The man said without opening his eyes.

_SLAP!_ America's blue eyes were blazing, shaking at the fact that the once-empire dare call him by his human name. Green eyes snapped open as the cheek grew red. Suddenly England made a movement that was more rebellious then usual, however before America could realize what it was…_SLAP!_

"Bloody hell! What was that for?" The older questioned angrily and sternly, like an equal. America only gripped his shoulder tighter and slammed the free hand above his hand. "Let go of me, git!"

"Shut up." America ordered but that really only earned him good struggle.

"Let. Me. Go. _Alfred." _England stressed, glaring coldly. America laughed bitterly and got a well placed knee to cock. He cringed but only weakened his hold just so.

"Who have you permission to call you that?" America demanded, only to receive a harder kneeing and stronger struggle.

"I did, not get the bloody hell off _of me!_" England said, shoving some random pillow in his face, and rolling away from America, hissing as he did so. "God, if I knew you would be a jerk in the morning I wouldn't have let you continue with last nights actions, you wanker!" Green eyes were fixed on him so coldly. "I can't believe I raised you sometimes. Bloody hell, I thought I would have a nice morning before my plane left, well, let's just fuck that thought."

America glared at England, what was with him today, this was not how things played out. They should be fucking now. England should be bent of some chair taking punishment and pleasing his master, not talking like he was independent.

However, then he thought, maybe it was Tony's doing, he always liked to see the older suffer, so having a rebellious outburst would have benefits later. Like England all tied up in the basement getting no mercy. Oh, that might be fun idea.

"Look whatever, I'll just go for a drive and you can think this all over." He said dangerously, Tony's stuff wear off eventually and until then that Englishman could work up his punishment.

He stormed over grabbing some clothes and storming out the door. England glaring at him through out the whole process. Yes, it would be quiet fun when he got back.

* * *

"_Oh, Arthur, you most have been extremely good,_" Lily, a blue fairy, said popping up from behind one of the bottom roses of the bush. "_Guys, Arthur, came to see us."_ More fairies like her appeared, all smiles and happy to see the Englishman.

He, however, fell to his knees and sobbed, dropping his forehead to the ground and just sobbed. "_Arthur, what's wrong,"_ a slightly taller fairy, the Queen, asked.

"He called me _Arthur_!" Arthur chocked on a sob. "He offered to make _tea and eggs_! He…" he trailed off, gulping a sob before he tried to finish his statement. "He _kissed_ my forehead!"

"_Then your wish has been granted,_" the Queen said, the other fairies chattered happily, but Arthur just sobbed on. He wanted a gradual change, and not one over night.

* * *

_Okay so let's lay this out first. I'm going to be calling Normal!America, Alfred, and the AU!America, America. Other nations will be referred to as such depending on the America I'm talking about. I will have to say this though, it is fun as hell to make a history for the AU!America. It's going to be angsty when it's finally all laid out for everyone, which should be the fourth or fifth, maybe both, chapter and such things like that._

_Please tell me the beginning as you didn't think the beginning scene was cute with Alfred and SexSlave!England. I could just see Arthur following Alfred around like that and in hardly any clothes though. Okay well, it's only fun because they didn't know. And yes, Arthur wished for this...sort of, again something I will explain later, because everything is suppose to be an accident._

_Please RxR, please!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_I have a problem, I can't stop writing this, it's like a drug. I have to say one thing though. "Flying Mint Bunny!"_

_I don't own anything, not even a flying mint bunny, oh well.  
_

* * *

Alfred came home with a grocery bag of tea, and two bags of McDonalds. He listened to the rather silent household, he wondered if Arthur was packing the last of his things and preparing everything to leave. Sure Alfred wished they hadn't had sex for the first time on the last day of his stay; it would have been nice to have a whole day of just cuddling. Well, beggars can't be choosers, right?

Strolling towards the kitchen, he caught a glance of Arthur sitting on the coach in the living room. He wasn't doing much, just sitting there, in what appeared to be normal clothes, slightly too big for him, but normal none the less. Alfred smiled; okay so his lover wasn't really a complete whack job (even if he was he would still love him to no end).

"Hey, I got you tea." Alfred said popping his head in the opening causing Arthur to turn to him.

"I don't want any," Arthur said flatly, Alfred laughed.

"You, not want tea?" Alfred said walking over to the coach, placing the bag of tea in by the Englishman. "Iggy, you're like the King of tea." Arthur chocked on his breathing a bit, causing Alfred to look at him weird. "I got you a McMuffin too, I know you're not fond of MickyD's but you love it anyway."

Arthur glanced at Alfred like he was looking for something. He didn't seem to find anything, getting up and taking the smaller McDonalds' bag from the American. Alfred smiled, hopping over the back of the couch and plopping down there. To his surprise, Arthur didn't yell at him, he just sat back down.

"So did you pack up a bit?" Alfred asked after taking a large bite out of his hash brown.

"Why would I pack?" Arthur asked confused, before taking a rather shy bite of his own breakfast.

"You're leaving at one today, right? Not that I want to get rid of you or anything," the American said not wishing to get whacked on the head for being stupid.

"I've lived with you since the end of World War I," Arthur said quickly looking at Alfred with a serious look.

Alfred raised an eyebrow before taking a swig of his coffee he got as well. "Right~." Alfred said with a bit of a laugh.

Arthur suddenly leaned closer, far closer than he normally would when trying to make a point. "You must be tired, surely there is someway I can…_serve _you, Master." Alfred choked on his food, blue eyes wide as the Englishman continued to advance. His hands worked quickly with the button and zipper of his pants, and the strange haze was broken.

The American was quickly across the room, blushing like crazy. Okay, had having sex last night triggered this weird perspective of Arthur? Did he suddenly want to be in his pants all the time now? Not that having sex in a closet with a needy Englishman during a break was a thought that could make him die rather happy, it was just so sudden.

Nothing happened this sudden, no, not without something happening behind his back. Like a bet, Arthur had lots of them it seemed, especially with Gilbert. The Prussian would just look for things to bet with Arthur on, of course they were usually wasted but still, they held the bets through. So this had to be a bet, but not one Gilbert came up with.

"Did you lose a bet to Francis?" Alfred said zipping his pants. Arthur tilted his head cutely, but didn't say anything. "Don't deny it, you did, 'cause it ain't April."

"I haven't seen Francis in years." Arthur said. "At least not since I've been living with you." Arthur shifted a bit in his seat , his shirt topping over on of his thin shoulders. Alfred blushed, had they really been that into it last night? "You must be cold, Master, I would be happy to warm you up."

_Shit!_ It was too late for that; it was like Arthur wanted to make him hard and needy. He really shouldn't want to do the other, but damn it was like Arthur knew everything he wanted to see. The older stood up, peeling of his shirt and the American bolted out of there.

_Just a bet, just a bet, just a bet…yes, why else would he act like my sex slave._

* * *

Matthew was not expecting anyone to come knocking on his door, especially Arthur for all that mattered. Usually the man called and he didn't look like he was going to strangle something the moment he arrived. Even if he did call it was for some political business, he didn't exactly come by just so say hi and stay there for a while.

The Canadian let him in, offering to help him, only to find Arthur managed himself. They didn't exchange many words; like they had some silent way of understanding something was wrong. Matthew lead Arthur to the kitchen as started preparing tea. Matthew did not want the Englishman to start a war with anyone without thinking his temper through.

After placing the kettle on the stove, Matthew turned to find the Englishman with his head on the table, a slightly painful look on his face. Instantly, Matthew fished some aspirin out of the cabinet and placed it by Arthur's head. Alfred and him must have gone out drinking, and he had gotten wasted like always.

The kettle whistled and Matthew finished preparing the tea before pouring some in a cup and taking a seat. Arthur downed to pills and flopped his head back on the table.

"So what brings you here?" Matthew said trying for conversation.

"Alfred." Arthur snarled in disgust, "that git has completely lost it, so I left early."

"And came here?"

"Yes, he'll expect me to go home, and I don't feel like bloody talking to him." Arthur buried his face in his arms, blushing in the process slightly.

"What did he do that was so bad, eh?"

"He had a whole damn jerky attitude; acted liked I was suppose to do everything he says. The wanker!"

"I have a feeling you'll be staying here while," Matthew said, already knowing the answer would be a nod. "You can use the guest room." Matthew said patting his once-ruler on the shoulder and getting up to move his things.

* * *

America was a bit surprised to find his house empty when he got home. Okay, it wasn't empty, England had obviously ran off somewhere on the property to hide out for a few hours in this rebellious strike. It wasn't usual, okay lately it would have been if not for morning events. England had done it from time to time in the first decade he had come under his care.

The man had been stubborn and always believed he would make a come back. Or course when he had hidden, America had looked for him out of concern the man would do something stupid. However there were some times when England would run off and hide for a bit, but he always came back from some room or something.

Besides he didn't have anywhere to really run to, America owned everything close by. Hell if things continued, he would have the whole world under him, part of him. Sure there was a small patch of what was once Canada that France fought for when Canada crumbled over into no existence. England might try to go there, but America would know right away.

Of course till, England came back, America would have to pleasure himself, which peeved him a bit, but that was just another thing he could add to the list. Snorting to himself he flicked on the television, find it was on some news station. He left the channel on, strolling towards the kitchen for a drink.

Popping up the can he heard something about forces in Iran. He blinked, he remember the fact that they weren't in Iran…were they. No they had no reason too; they were working out statehood shit with each other. There was no reason for it to go violent; Iran knew she would be crushed like a bug if she dare tried anything.

Oh, well it was her death anyway. Still it confused him, maybe England would over him some insight, probably not, but it would be wonderful to see him try helplessly tied up. He adjust his glasses as the news switched to something of the local area, someone murders and blah, blah, blah. Nothing out of the ordinary.

* * *

The moment he locked the door, the phone rang, causing Alfred to jump and scramble for the phone. He didn't look at the caller ID, just picked it up to stop the damn ringing. "Hello~?"

"You are rather cheery today," A French voice chuckled slightly, "I do apologize, but your cheeriness was always somewhat contagious."

"_Francis._" Alfred hissed into the phone.

"What have I done to anger you so?" Francis asked, Alfred couldn't hear the smile in his voice. "It's rather rare of you to use my human name, America."

"What the hell, I use it all the time, Frenchie!" Alfred snapped, hearing the other choke. "Look, since you called and I have a feeling you're the cause of this, what was the bet you made with Arthur?"

"I have not seen your favorite little Englishman in years, much less had anytime to bet with him on things." Francis informed.

"Are you telling me he is pulling some prank?" Alfred asked, and the Frenchman laughed a bit before Alfred growled.

"I am merely surprised that is all." Francis said quickly, "now on to the reason I called. I simply wish to congratulate you one the statehood of Iran." Alfred choked on air. _WHAT?_ The statehood of _Iran!_ The _statehood_ of Iran! "How many states is that now? Ah yes, that should be 141, no?"

No, Francis had to be on this as well, there was no way, Alfred would have known if there were other states…or countries that had become states. "Don't tell me you're in on this too." Alfred asked.

"What to you mean?"

Alfred hung up. This was not a bet; this was a flat out prank.

* * *

_Okay so that another chapter down. A little bit of a look into the AU world, but very little. _

_Though I must say watching me do the math on this thing must be funny as well, seeing as how I can't seem to do it correctly. You have to add 91 to 50 if you want the right number of states. OH yeah, that's right! -fails in corner- Yup, I didn't count the states, just made them all one. I was thinking countries and forgot the extra step of states. Fail on an American. XD_

_Okay, yeah, Please RxR because I command you -is shot by Warehouse 13 agents- :D  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Another Chapter! Okay and just so everyone knows, France knows, that America and England have sexual tension to release during meetings. Also England said he was being rational...So he admits it!_

_I don't own anything...except the laughter that escaped during the episode of psych that aired today.  
_

* * *

Days pass and England had yet to show his sandy blonde head and thick eyebrows. America grumbles to himself, thinking eventually he'll come around. Still Thursday turned into Friday and that into Saturday, which flipped into Sunday, and morphed into Monday. America's eyebrow twitched at the fact that on Saturday he actually had to look for the well hidden Englishman.

He arrived in New York with a sour mood. A bit aggravated with the fact that Iran had yet to be handled. He had seen his boss on Friday, the man seemed different from what he remembered, but told him the problem would be handled in time. He strangely remembered his boss being a bit more to the chase. Must have been some new strategy, get hopes up and crush them to a pulp. He watched the news for updates.

America was frustrated with how the world had been turning out sense Thursday, but the World Meeting was today, no doubt he would get things in order. Or that was what he thought as he pulled his suit on. The newscaster said something about England and his royal family, causing America to turn. England had no royal line, Germany took some out and he took the rest when they committed treason, so how was it they were still alive.

He narrowed his blue eyes sharply and glanced over at his laptop. Something indeed was not right. Iran should have been a state by now, England should have come out of the bushes and taken everything America throw at him, and the news should be about a hundred-forty states, rather than just fifty.

Flipping open the computer, he quickly pulled up the internet, looking for a map of the United States. He found one, and it was not to his liking, not one bit. He was missing ninety other states, he glared. This was not his world, not his world at all. He smiled; what a pleasant treat.

* * *

The more time that past, the least Alfred believed the fact that everything was a prank. Yet Arthur kept trying to please him, calling him "master." It was driving Alfred crazy, pranks never lasted this long, or at least one this embarrassing for the Englishman. If anything he would have freaked Alfred out for a whole day and laughed at him as they drove to the airport.

It wasn't the case. Arthur dressed up everyday, Alfred having to snap at him for to put on some regular clothes. Friday, Arthur had started his shadowing in nothing but a black apron that covered just what it need. Saturday it had been some rather exposing maid outfit, and the man hardly blushed, just ushered out "take me" messages. Sunday, Arthur wore normal clothes, and he didn't try anything, but they were at the airport.

He didn't try anything on the plane, but there were children and families on the plane, Alfred was happy for that. Still, Arthur asked him why they were flying coach and not taking his private jet.

"'Cause I like to," he had stated, Arthur nodded and glanced out the window.

They landed and grabbed a cab to their hotel, and Arthur was at least a step behind him, glancing at his shoes as he followed. The room had one bed and Arthur said he didn't stay in any other room, only his. Alfred slept on the floor, the English nation peeking at him from the bed, trying once again to please his beloved master.

The meeting finally rolled around and as Alfred dressed he was shocked to find Arthur just sitting on the bed looking at the mirror in front of him. Alfred asked if he was ever going to get ready, the man looked at him, but seemed to do as asked, followed the American around in the clothes he had worn on the plane.

They walked to the meeting area, which quieted when he opened the door, causing him to raise an eyebrow. Sure he was a few minutes late, but it never got that quiet when he walked it. He groaned slightly, did Arthur get everyone in on this revenge prank or something. No…wait…not everyone eighty-eight were missing. He glanced at England, who just blinked at him.

He strolled over to his seat as Ludwig stood up, not looking as beefy as he had. He coughed in his hand, "We were simply debating on starting, America, noting your lateness, however we were about to vote when you walked in." Well, it was nice that they waited for him.

"Okay, so let's start." Alfred said smiling and Ludwig sat back down. Everyone looked at him, and Alfred felt odd in this spotlight, it was like they expected him to have it already. "What are you waiting for, Ludwig, you know how to lead a meeting." Ludwig choked on his water. Did everyone suddenly produce some choking sickness or something?

"Ah…really?—I mean, yes of course America." Ludwig said regaining himself after his coughing fit. "You all know the drill, eight minutes per speak, no side conversations…"

Ludwig did his usual announcement before opening the floor on a subject. Yup, just another boring meeting, with everyone glancing at him as he sunk lower in his chair. Arthur could scold him for not listening later, but didn't the old man get how boring these meetings were. Speaking of which, where the hell was he?

Alfred glanced around to find Arthur standing behind his chair, looking like he greatly didn't belong. Why the hell wasn't he sitting, he was a nation, and a well respected one at that as well.

"I'm sorry for interrupting," Alfred said and Yao shut his mouth quickly, looking like he had seen a ghost, "can we get Artie a chair, surely there's an extra one we can use."

"Uh, yes…there's Iran's…um," Feliciano said shyly, bouncing up to get the chair. "Everyone can scoot over to make room, right?" His last sentence seemed panicked as the other nations scooted to make room when he returned with a chair.

"Awesome!" Alfred said smiling, but the Italian scurried away anyway. "Okay, continue," Alfred said looking at Yao who stumbled back into his speak.

Arthur sat down in the chair seeming to be unsure of something, but other than that, the meeting moved on smoothly. It was strangely for more conducted the what he was use to, usually by now Ludwig would be yelling at someone, Feliciano would whine for pasta, and Lovino as screaming curses as Antonio attempted to "rape him in public."

"America?" Francis said, knocking Alfred from his musing.

"Yes?" Alfred said back with a raised eyebrow, looking at the longer haired blonde.

"You wouldn't mind if we constructed a marine lab. We being Germany and I." Francis said, and Alfred looked at him strangely. "It would be out of your water boarders, but I don't want you to get the wrong idea."

"Uh…where are you thinking of putting it?" He asked, thinking it was somewhere along his coast, like by Florida or something.

"Ah…close to the end of the English Channel." Francis informed, "it is only for researching purposes, and we wil—"

"Shouldn't you be asking Arthur that, it's his coast." Alfred said cutting the Frenchman off and turning to look at Arthur. Arthur was pale, looking like he just wanted to melt into the chair and never be seen again. "Are you okay with that?" Arthur just stared at him, trying to talk it seemed but failing either way. "Come on, Iggy, what do you think?"

"Da—I—um—I—uh," Arthur said fishing for an answer and not seeming to know what to look at. He swallowed slightly, his thin hands clasping his pants, before releasing them and he stood up sharply. "I think I should go, I—I—I don't belong here." He blushed as he hurried towards the door. He slammed it closed on his way out.

"Arthur!" Alfred yelled getting up as the door slammed. All eyes seemed to be on him, and Alfred growled. "Look, you can stop this stupid revenge prank," he said scanning the room, finding to his shock even Ivan was pale. He glared at Francis who gave a very unmanly squeak, "Why the hell didn't you ask him about your stupid research center, God! That's not even my coast, ya idiot!"

"America-san," Kiku started up gently, apology all over his voice and looks. "England-san's been your colony since World War I. His coast is your coast."

_WHAT!_

* * *

America would admit he was proud of himself, arriving on time…okay like five seconds after the meeting was scheduled to start. Everyone else seemed a bit shocked as well, muttering to the others at the fact that America arrived somewhat on timed that day. Germany started calling the meeting to be in session as America sat down.

He noticed England was beside Japan, he was talking to him about something, and Japan seemed to listen and understand. America smiled to himself. Here America and England were equals, so for once he had to try to actually get sex with him. It would be like when he first took England in as a colony after the First World War. Yes, the days were England was a challenge because he was too stubborn to admit he was weak.

Germany pounded the desk to get some attention, yelling for those who choice to take the pounding as some fight. Everyone looked at him, their talking growing to something of a close. He went over the strange rules they had set up here. America smiled as he raised his hand a smile on his face in the middle of Germany's recap of the rules.

"Can't this wait Alfred?" The German said glaring at him.

America's brow twitched, but he stood up anyway. "I've been thinking—"

"Oh, you can do that?" England said with a cold tone, France chuckled a bit, and America glared at them both dangerously.

"I've been thinking, we don't get much done in these meetings do we?" America said calmly, a few people nodded. Germany raised an eyebrow, "I don't think your rules are exactly helping the benefits of this meeting. Don't you agree?"

"No, not exactly." Germany said firmly.

"I think we should have a new way of constructing meetings—"

"Alfred, these way works the best, the only reason we doing get done is your silly lit—"

"Shut up!" America snapped at him, glaring darkly. "The reason nothing is getting down is your way of constructing meetings. Hell, I came up with this program; I should get my say on how things are run." Germany was gapping at him, as were some of the other nations. "Now, from now on, we will refer to each other as what we are, no breaks until an issue is fixed. Speeches are to be as they usually are and we shall go by the hand thing. Any questions?" He looked around; no one dared moved, good. "Now who wants to go first?"

Again no one moved. America took that as the invitation for him to take the floor. So he did, and the meeting continued in different manner.

* * *

_So, lets begin my talking at the end now! So AU!America found out, I figure he should be the first to find out, 90 of his states aren't states! Also I pictured him yelling meanly and Germany and extremely putting the man down. However I was like "He should bust in and be all 'Shut up!' and then just about verbally smack Germany down.' Then I thought it was too out there and noticeable, this America is a fox mixed with a wolf, so he would do things slow and pounce. -evil laugh-_

_Also, no one (other than AU!America) is evil, they are all just deathly afraid of him. I would, the man rules most of the world! So of course they do nothing to offend him, however I do picture America being slightly nice to the nations that helped in wars, he's still mean, but you get the point. _

_Kiku is Alfred's norm, besides the internet. I don't picture Japan ever really joking with America without giving it away, or at least so others would notice, America never would. So yeah._

_Please RxR...or I'll ask you...Where were YOU on the night of tomorrow!  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_A chapter for you all! I scared myself today, I though I had writers block, and I was searching for a way to loss it, but I think I found it. However I'm sure if it well meet up with the ending I want. We'll have to see._

_I don't own anything...or do I...no I really don't.  
_

* * *

"America-san?" Kiku asked him after the meeting was dismissed and Alfred hadn't moved from his spot, still confused, this was a very weird prank. Still it was Kiku who was talking to him and it was hard for the America not to be animated around the Japanese nation.

"Hey, Kiku, what's up?" Alfred said smiling.

Kiku smiled slightly to himself, "I have a feeling you are. You haven't been acting rather different today." Alfred blinked at him and the Japanese man smiled. "You wouldn't have hit you head or anything."

Alfred laughed, knowing very well he hadn't hit his head. "Hell no, I'm just tried of everyone going through with this prank. Do I really deserve this much revenge? My April Fools prank was hardly even that bad."

"So you didn't hit your head or injure yourself in any way?" Kiku said looking at the ceiling in though before taking the seat next to Alfred. "Trust me when I say this to you, America-san, this is no prank."

Alfred snorted, leave it to Kiku to try to cheer him up. "Or course it is, there's no way I have 141 states, I only have fifty. Besides there's no way Arthur could be my colony, he's to stubborn to be under anyone, he would probably kill them in their sleep." Alfred laughed, but Kiku didn't seem to find anything funny or tell him he was right like he usually would.

"America-san, I think I should show you something." Kiku said reaching for the other's laptop and hurrying on to it.

Alfred watched as the small pale fingers flew across the keyboard. Kiku typed in "World Map" on the Google search bar. The mouse drifted over to images and suddenly he turned to screen so only he can see. Alfred sighed but waited, if Kiku was showing him something it was bound to be something cool. Slowly Kiku turned the computer so Alfred could see.

There was a world map on the screen, each country a different color from the others, all in the five colors map copies only owned. The whole North American continent was covered in a reddish color, well except for a little green circle labeled "French territory". The red color spread down into South America, the whole top and south side contained in it. It stopped half-way through Brazil, and ended where Chile usually would.

However it spread across oceans as well, the southern tip of Africa and a bit of the northern part as well. It leaked into the Middle east, and spiked its way into East Asia and trickled downwards. It inched into Russia and spilled into Europe. Australia had it closing in, while New Zealand was just the top Island.

Alfred's blue eyes focused on the British Isles, which was a slightly different red, but close to the red that was everywhere else. There it was neatly printed "American Colony", and it was the only place that said it like that. Everywhere else was labeled "United States of America" or "USA".

"Keep in mind you only got Iran yesterday so it's not exactly labeled correctly." Kiku said and Alfred took a sharp breath. He had seemed to forgotten to breath.

"But—What's this sight?" Alfred asked and Kiku back paged to a rather well know source and Alfred let out a shaky breath. "Kiku, I only have fifty states, and I'm not…_everywhere?_"

"America –san, you never stopped expanding after your Revolution." Kiku said gently, "having fifty state's would mean you stopped at the Civil War, and even by then you were working you way up into what was once Canada."

"Kiku, I'm telling you the truth when I say this, I didn't have fifty states till after the Second World War." Alfred defended getting up from his chair and pacing the room. This was all some prank, it had to be, but the internet didn't lie too often. "You don't just wake up in morning and rule most of the world."

"Maybe _you_ don't, but _our _America does?" A British voice said suddenly, and both nations turned to see Arthur standing there, looking straight at him. Arthur gave a weak smile, "I think this is all a misunderstanding."

* * *

The meeting ended once they had finished figuring out the problem for global warming, or at least what the could, with that subject no one was going to get anywhere. America closed the meeting much to everyone's relieve, and even Germany looked impressed at the work they had finished. Sure it wasn't what America was use to, but he didn't own most of the world here.

There were still some problems here and there, like England and Francis arguing, and a few other things. Yet America handled them all, smirking to himself as some of the nation walked by saying he finally got his act together. Well, not really, it was more like he got switched with someone better.

Adjusting his glasses, he collect his papers and other assortments, placing them in his bag. Sure there was a whole other meeting tomorrow, but he would live through that like he had this one. Germany peeked at him as he existed, but didn't say anything, still to shocked that America had actually constructed something and didn't sound stupid.

As America departed England was chatting with some wavy haired blonde, that America knew was not Francis. He glared when he realized it was Canada, and a shiver ran down his spine as an unwanted memory stirred to much. He hurried out of the large meeting doors wanting to get back to his hotel room quick.

"Alfred, wait up!" A slightly angry voice called after him. Again America's brow twitched as he turned to see England heading towards him, Canada completely forgotten. "I need to bloody talk with you?"

"Someone's going to get it," France chuckled behind him as he walked of to probably go shag someone or whatever he did. America glared at the back of his head, and the Frenchman just walked faster.

"Would you mind explaining to me where the hell you got that brain of yours?" England said coldly, attempting to whack America on the head, but was blocked.

America smiled and laughed, telling himself to be the fool and laugh at everything. Be a bit out there, this worlds America was stupid, he didn't know what he could do. "I've had it this whole time Arthur," he cringed a bit at the name, but continued anyway, "what did you have no faith in me or something?"

"You babble about being a hero and using giant robots to save the world from global warming," England said with a fake smile on his face, that drained away, "I wonder why I would think as so." He started walking and America followed in step. "Anyway, what the hell was with today's meeting?"

"It needed to be changed," America said with a level tone, causing England to glance at him weirdly. "No, just kidding, I wanted to impress you and try to make up for Thursday morning." England raised a thick brow and stopped, he muttered something. "What?"

"It bloody worked." England said with a cute pout and blush to his face.

America smiled, things were moving along nicely. "I hoped so, maybe you should come by my room tonight and I'll make it up even more." England blushed more and America laughed, his England hadn't do that in years, but then again things had changed as well.

"Bloody hell, why can't I stay mad at you." England said looking to his side, but it was enough to answer America's question.

"'Cause I'm the hero, that's why!" America said, remembering what England had said earlier about America. He patted him on the head before leaning towards his ear, "swing by at seven or so, I'll be waiting."

He turned and walked away leaving the Englishman standing there, blushing like there was no tomorrow. America smiled darkly as he placed his hands in his pockets and whistles as he strolled away. He had two hours to get things ready before he finally got what he wanted.

* * *

_Short and to point a bit on this chapter. Alfred finds out...he's not in his world and this is no prank. And Yes, I had fun trying to decide America's new borders, no offense to anyone mind you. Next chapter you find out more about what happened...other than what Kiku told Alfred._

_America is get to something...no? Also, there is more about his reaction to Canada a bit, in the next chapter, cause I know everyone is like "Why is he like that?" Trust me there is a reason._

_Please RxR!  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Someone kill me now please, no what just kidding, not yet. Anyway, I know I've been an updating machine and hopefully I can get another chapter of Who's the man of page 47? up. Yeah, I have a chapter ready to go, we can do that!_

_I don't own anything.  
_

* * *

"You could say he was in love with me," Arthur said fondly spinning his napkin on the table timidly, "but I was an empire…and he was…he was a new country, who use to be my colony. There was no way I would even consider someone like him, and he knew that. So from the beginning he was on a mission to expand and become stronger."

Alfred watched the older as he peeked up with a strange shine in his green eyes. The Englishman ducked back to his napkin when he found the taller staring at him with interest.

"His imperialistic movement was most noticeable, and leader after leader wanted to claim more land for him. Canada fell with his help. He'll never admit it, but he knows he caused it, he knows he killed his own brother. World War I came a long and he joined in quickly, he wanted to prove he could fight as well."

Arthur sighed a bit, peeking up at Alfred again, find him strangely silent. He glanced down at his hands, part of him hopping Kiku could pull of explaining everything to the others. They wouldn't question anything that America did, but that didn't mean they would believe it.

"His help was much needed, and greatly appreciated. I guess you could say that was where we started things off again. We talked more, saw each other more. Of course the war drained everyone in Europe and I was the only one who wasn't going to get a come back.

"He saw that, and slowly I started living under him." Arthur paused, glancing at the ketchup bottle in the basket on their table. "We did love each other, at first. We did things because we were in love, but he got bigger and I just got smaller and smaller compared to him. I got boring to him, just a colony and nothing else, so he made something else out of me."

"A personal sex slave, I take it." Alfred said, speaking for the first time since they had arrived at the little restaurant.

Arthur hesitated, but nodded eventually. "Y-yes, and soon I was nothing but that. That was after the Second World War. After that war, he wasn't the same person I remembered, and I wasn't the person he saw before either."

"So you just sit there and take it." Alfred asked angrily, glaring at some of the wall decorations, causing Arthur to smile. "The Arthur I know would fight back."

"I would to, if I could. To scrap a government out of nothing, then let alone face America, it's just a bloody death wish." Arthur stressed firmly and awkwardly, "Besides America wants me around, other wise I would have become a state and faded away."

Alfred wasn't taking that for an answer, hell if he had done the impossible than sure as hell Arthur could to. "I did it and he did it too." Arthur blinked at him. Sure America broke away knowing nothing and he was standing tall as a nation, but that was different. "Look I have a coffee mug at home that says 'Failure isn't an option.'"

"Are you advising I take advice from coffee mugs?" Arthur said confused.

"What? No!" Alfred stammered quickly. "Some guy at NASA said it and they put it on a cup. Anyway the fact is, do you really choice to fail or does it just happen?" Alfred leaned back in the booth wondering where the hell he came up with that, but he was happy to see Arthur sitting in thought.

* * *

America never liked Hungary, really. Sure she was a nice girl and things, but she liked to know what was going on in relationships, or things of that nature. She was no different in this world, only for the fact that she knocked on his hotel door and wanted to know exactly what he was planning. Apparently Japan saw the two interact in the hall and let something slip, well now Hungary was at his door, smiling widely.

"Oh, I just want to peek in on the room, please." She had said her foot keeping the door from closing as she peeked her head in. "Oh, you really don't strike me as the kind of guy who uses rose pedals."

"Hollywood," He grins out with annoyance as he once again tries to send her away. "Cheesey romance, you know stuff like that. Now can you leave, I'm not done yet."

"You are not free from me yet, Alfred F. Jones." She proclaims before removing her foot and causing him to crash the door closed.

America groans, he has everything an idiot would need to get England in bed with him. However the whole preparation had not made him as he so wished. Surely this America would wonder has he placed each pedal with care, he would wonder and swipe England away as fast as he could. However, America was different.

He needed England between his legs, sucking him off, swallowing his whole load. He needed England in some maid uniform, begging for mercy, but loving everything he got. He needed the sight of England doing everything he told him, while he said back and enjoyed the view. He needed images of England working everything he could to please his master.

He smiled when it worked, his pants grew tighter and the need for this night grew more and more healthy with each second. He glances at the clock. _If _England was coming, and only if, he would have surely passed Hungary who waved about a clue and walked away. He smirks and lounges back in the only chair in the room.

Minutes roll by, as to images of the wonderful things his sex slave had done to please him. The door knocked, and again America smiled. Fish always take the bait no matter how big or little.

"Coming!" He tries to sound rushed, no doubt it was something the America of this world would do. He opens the door in a semi graceful manner, opening it to England, who glances at him strangely as he walked in. "You came!"

"You just have a better good way of make it up to me." Arthur said glaring, his green eyes watching as America's hand closes the door and slips of it.

America smiles bitter-sweetly, and makes a causal advancement towards the English nation. Gently tilting his head just so, he claims his lips, knowing he has to convince this England into bed, but then…well it would go from there. To his luck the man response quickly, pressing his body towards the other with a smile on his lips as America crams his tongue in with little permission.

England pulls away slowly, salvia trying to keep the two connected. "Alfred," America's brow twitches but he smiles through it all, "we just did it four days ago." America swept over his mouth again, slowly pushing the smaller nation to the wall for extra support. England pulled away again, "do you really think we should—ah~!"

America grinds his hip and the older _withers _at the action. "Hush, I'm making it up to you right?" he said devilishly. England nods in a lusty hazy, America knows this is all too easy.

They clash together, America ripping England's shirt, while the man works his buttons. America's on his neck and England press more against him, trying to give him the best angle as his shirt slides to the floor. America grinds their hips together and England gasps like the dirty whore he became for him. He fumbles with the island's pants, but works the belt off and fumbles with the buttons and zipper.

They fall on the bed when their in nothing but underwear. It clear the America is more erect that England, but he's body is that of a teenager, England won't question him. America pins England's arms over his head, the Englishman is too much focusing on the feeling of America's tongue on his skin. The American smiles as he whips off the other's underwear, smiling on the other's skin. England gasp at the change, bucking a bit, but America pins him down.

With one had, he works off his boxers just enough. He spreads England's legs, smiling darkly. He played well enough to get him there, now it was time for the truth.

Thrusting into England he gasps, his England isn't so tight around him; he's not this pleasurable so soon. England however screams in pain, and America quickly covers his mouth before the other starts to lecture and whine about the fact he didn't prepare him for anything. Truth was, it had fallen out of habit for him, beside this was just to pleasure America, not both. England bites his tongue when America waited very little time and started his thrusting rhythm.

He releases England's mouth glaring, but covering it quickly with his hand. He can taste blood, so without warning he thrust harder and the green eyes widen and tears leak from the corners. America smiles, yes all too easy indeed.

To humor England, he hit his sweet spot, but the man's in too much pain for one hit to take it off his mind. The smaller struggles, but it to no avail, America is stronger, always has been and always will be, no matter what world. Eventually England glares and America laughs.

"Oh, please I had no wishes of pleasuring you tonight," he says watching as the trust, the feeling in the green eyes break, he smiles. "You're just a simple toy to me, England, don't look so offended. Last I checked, you didn't mind this at all." He's close to his release and he knows it. Smiling he leans closer to the Englishman's ear, chuckling slightly at the muffled shouts and curses. "Curse America all you like, love, but know this, I'm not _your_ America." He comes, hard, retreating back to see the green eyes and pale body have become still.

America rides out his orgasm before pulling out, laughing at the pitiful sight before him. He pulls up his boxers and starts with his other clothes. England is still just laying there when he grabs his room key and wallet.

"I think I'll go for a walk," he said cheerily. He turns to England, "be gone when I get back," it comes out flat and cold. He whistles as he walks towards the door. "Oh and if you tell anyone anything, _you_ will regret it." He opens the door and walks out with little more said.

* * *

_"Failure is not an option...but it is surely an outcome." Yes, I know that is usually used as a joke, but it's true, so why not make a meaning out of it. I don't think people ever choice to fail and you only fail once you tried. That explains what Alfred was trying to tell the AU!England. Oh, and my mom has that mug at home, sometimes I use it for Ice cream, but I mostly use the Canada mugs or neighbor got us._

_Hopefully someone saw the evilness America was going to do to Arthur. Of course America knew how to play him. I figured that would be a twisted way for America to tell Arthur he wasn't Alfred...but it still means trauma when Alfred somehow gets back. :D, you know it! Anyway that scene explains itself._

_Please RxR, or else...(-insert some kind of threat here-)  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_I have an amazing ending for this. It's nothing but fluff, to bad it's still in my head. -weeps-_

_Random!Guy: You're lucky I'm a waterbender, I can bend those tears away_

_Me: Who the hell are you!  
_

_-sigh- Atla pick-up lines, like the world doesn't have enough crack in it, I don't own anything.  
_

* * *

He feels stupid banging on Kiku's door, but for now it seemed like the only place reasonable to knock. There was no doubt Francis would try something, and everyone else, he figured, thought it was below him to cry. However Elizaveta answers the door, and Arthur curses in his head. There was no doubt they were chattering, reading, or watching something related to yaoi.

The Hungarian brightened at the sight of him, before she notices his looks. Arthur can hear Kiku closing drawers quickly. Arthur squeaks loudly as Elizaveta pulls him into the room sharply, and Kiku looks up at him surprise. There is no doubt Kiku notices the clothes, while Elizaveta sees the face more than the clothes.

Gently Elizaveta led him to a chair, coasting him down, but his wince escapes too much. Before he knows it, she hosted him up and flopped him down on the bed. Kiku's cursing at the small coffee maker in the room; the only thing Arthur understands is something about water. He sobs then, he tries to hide it, but he sobs either way.

A hand pets his hair, while Elizaveta's voice tries to calm him. Kiku places a cup of hot water with a tea bag hanging out on the nightstand, before he himself gently tried to usher Arthur's pain away. Arthur knows, they figured out who caused it, which just seems to make everything seem worse. Alfred's last words ringing in his head.

"_Tell anyone anything, _you _will regret it."_

"Arthur-san, please drink some tea, it will make you feel better." Kiku urges, Arthur can feel him shift on the bed. "Then you can tell us what has you so upset."

"Alfred did this, didn't he? I swear next time I see him I'll—"

"Do nothing!" Arthur cuts her off, peeking up at her.

"Listen here, Arthur! Just because you two have a politically public relation does not mean you can just let him do what he wants!" Elizaveta snapped firmly.

Kiku shifted in his place, he was obviously reaching for something. "I'll call Ludwig and tell him you won't be attending tomorrow's meeting." Kiku said, and Arthur glanced at him, finding he had the hotel phone in his lap. "I'm sorry to be of inconvenience, but could you please connect me to room 514, thank you for your help."

"We're not going to let Alfred get away with this." Elizaveta said sweetly, if only she knew.

"How do you know it was Alfred?" Arthur asked, because he knew it wasn't his Alfred, not the one he shared a relationship with.

"Who else would you sleep with?" Elizaveta said with a knowing wink, glancing at Kiku who was talking quickly into the phone. "I should get going now, we can talk some more tomorrow Kiku." The Japanese man nodded, still listening to the other line. "Take care, Arthur," she winked and headed out the door.

It wasn't a while longer that Kiku had hung up the phone, and there was a knock on his door. Kiku smiled, turning after he had handed Arthur the tea he had made. Arthur, of course, was gently propped up with some pillows. Kiku answered the door, Arthur could hear the smile in his voice, before he lead Ludwig in the room.

It his luck, Ludwig didn't ask any questions, just waited for Arthur to finish his tea, before taking Arthur to his room with Kiku holding doors for him. Kiku stayed and helped him get situated back in his room, before leaving the Englishman to sob his way to sleep.

* * *

"So you just wanted things to be like they were before you became as…so?" Alfred asked, and Arthur nodded as they strolled down the rather busy streets of New York. He glanced at Arthur would was walking beside him (because he told him to) and watching in front of him carefully.

"It's a silly want, but America could rid of me at anytime, and yet, he doesn't." Arthur admitted.

"Normally, I would laugh at you for making such a wish, especially to your _fairies_. Yet, seeing as I'm standing in a world where just about half is me, you get the idea." Alfred said smiling, before looking up at the horizon, and frowning a bit. "It's weird though, especially when I see that." He pointed to the two towers standing tall over the whole city.

"I'm sure it is." Arthur said gently, looking at where he was pointing, "Do you not have those?"

"I _had_ them. Look I don't want to talk about it, its hard enough seeing them now." Alfred said turning to the smaller beside him. "Let's get back to talking about that wish of yours."

Arthur paused a bit, but nodded. "Like I said it was a misunderstanding on their part. I wished America would be a different man…one I remembered. Well I got a different America." Arthur smiled sheepishly. "They say it's my fault, but they were the ones that switched you."

_Oh, shit!_ Alfred stopped, causing Arthur to stop as well at look at him. He had never thought he had switched places with someone, maybe replaced or something like that, but not swapped. He may not know what this world's America was like, but from what he could gather, he wasn't exactly the heroic type.

"That's not good." He said breathlessly, running a hand through his hair. "Please tell me you have a way to get me back home." Arthur started at him, and he didn't smile.

* * *

America acted surprised when Germany informed him England wasn't feeling well and would have to miss the meeting. He played dumb, acting like he didn't have a clue as to why the Englishman would skip the meeting. Germany glanced at him with his hard eyes, before heading to his seat and sitting down.

The meeting went as it should, a few nations pointed out England's absence, only to be filled in quickly. Hungary was glaring at him, though it would not appear as so. Her hands folded nicely, her back straight, but he knew she was glaring. If anything she had figured England did not just get sick and miss a meeting.

He glared back at her once, and she only darkened hers. However in her speech she bore no traces of anger with anyone, well maybe Prussia, who wasn't suppose to be in the meeting of this world. No one bothered him during the break for lunch. Sure some asked if he had seen England, he played dumb of course. The answer always being the same thing:

"I was suppose to see him last night, but he never showed, most not have been feeling well I guess."

When the meeting ended, slightly later than scheduled, Hungary seemed to make her hunger for knowledge of the night before know. It seemed she had talked Japan into, seeing as how he was uttering apologizes when they were seated at some back booth of some restaurant.

"Oh, please, you have to tell us what happened last night, we're curious." She said happily, clapping her hands and smiling. "Arthur probably got sick in the middle of it and you took him back to his room like some wonderful knight! That's very your character, don't you think, Kiku-kun?" Japan nodded, but didn't say anything.

"I am sorry to say, Arthur didn't show," America said glancing at the items on some flip book on the table. "He was probably sick before he had the chance to come."

"Surely, Arthur-san would call if he wasn't feeling well." Japan said. America glared at him wildly from his spot where he was looking. He turned and fixed his glasses, happy to see the Japanese man hadn't noticed.

"Maybe he was embarrassed. All I know is he didn't call or tell me other wise. It was shame I worked so hard for nothing too," America said with a shrug and an airy tone to his voice.

"Really, that's quiet a waste." Hungary said, "are you sure he's sick?"

"I heard what everyone else heard." America said simply, resting his chin on his fist and smiling. "Are you suggesting you know different?"

"I just say him walking to your room, that's all," Hungary said, however the way she said it told America she knew more than that.

"He didn't come to my room then," America shrugged, playing dumb.

"Elizaveta-chan," Japan said slightly, but America heard him, and that was just about all he needed.

"He came to you didn't he." America said, causing the two countries to look at him, finding him with a dark expression. "Interesting he can follow orders, but not threats." America leaned back, just enough to be intimating, but not look it to the people around them. "Tell me, how much do you know."

"You raped him." Hungary said sharply and he glared at her, he waited for more, but she only glared back.

"So harsh," America said chuckling, as he rose from his seat, dusting himself off. "Now, don't mind me, but I do believe I have a threat to carry out." He turned on his heels and walked away, only to have Hungary stomp in front of him and stop. America laughed, "You wouldn't dare start a war over such a silly issue like this. If you do, however, I don't care, it's not _my_ troops you'd be killing." He smirked shoving Hungary out of the way, and walking straight out the door and to England's hotel room.

* * *

_And it all hits the fan! _

_Okay, so I was like, Kiku and Arthur are friends (and both really cute Ukes if you ask me) so why not seek comfort in the other. I was like, we need to through Hungary in there, just because I need some frying pan action. I feel like I made Arthur some heartbroken teenage girl, oh well -evil grin-_

_Oh, and I had to throw Alfred in as well...just to kinda show different worlds in histories. That and I could picture the two (Alfred and England) becoming friends._

_Please RxR  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_Not much writing got done today. I woke up late and then I was over at my aunt's condo celebrating my grandpa's b-day...so no writing really today. I'll be working hard, this is sadly almost done it seems._

_I don't own anything  
_

* * *

It wasn't hard to get a key to England's room; he had easily talked his way into getting one, leaving the woman and the desk giggling and blushing. He tapped the cared on his hand, smiling as he walked into the elevator.

He just about waltzed out when the doors slid open. He smiled at the nations that walked past in the hall. They probably all figured he was worried about England. Now that was something he could laugh at. To his surprise though, France walks out England's door as he walks up, America raises an eyebrow, but smiles widely.

"What are you doing here?" America asked smiles through out everything.

"Ah, Ludwig asked me to drop off some notes from the meeting; he didn't want poor Arthur falling behind." France said with a slight chuckle. "Besides, I wanted to see what had caused him to be ill. He was perfectly fine the other day."

"We must be on the same page," America said laughing brightly. "Well, not on the notes part," He beams, thinking France is still probably a pervert, "You sure you didn't try anything while he's down?" He teases, but deep down he wants to know. England is _his_.

France laughs joyously, clapping him on the shoulder, and being far too friendly for America's liking. He seems to notice the dark look he his receiving and laughs again, letting America go. "No, no, I know a relationship when I see one." He says with a romantic air. "I, the country of love, would dare not break a love."

The way he talks seems to hint to America, he knows something. Though America is sure England wouldn't dare blurt anything out to him. Still America grabs him by the collar, tugging him towards the door. America slides his card in, before tearing open the door with such force; he's shocked the door didn't fall off its frame.

He growls at Francis, flinging him into the closet, which England hangs just about everything in. He pulls some a table from the wall beside the TV, and shoving it in front of the closet door after slamming it shut.

_"You!_" He roars at England, who's pressed himself in the farthest corner of the room. "I told you not to tell any one. I thought you would understand like my colony back home." England's eyes widened and his can't produce the question of "colony?"

America advances quickly, he grabs England by the arms. He's shacking with anger, and England struggles at his strength, but to no avail does he break away. He rips England away from the wall, both flopping on the bed. America quickly covers England's mouth when he finally figures out how to make it work and actually create words and sound.

A cry reaches his ears, and he knows it's not from the England he's holding down, it was too calm, but it was from some England. Strangely it reminded him of when England first came to live with him. When he would run off and try to hide. America's blue eyes widened at the sound of a voice, "_Don't ruin them like you did us, git."_

He didn't hear the door slam open, or the three members that rushed in. He didn't even hear Hungary shout at him before storming over to him and slamming her iron pan on his head. Well he did, but it was too late.

* * *

Alfred was not pouting, he was simply sitting on the bed with his arms cross waiting for Arthur to come back. Arthur had gone off to find some garden (because it was easier for the fairies to talk to him when he was here), apologizing for leaving him, but left him anyway. So Alfred just returned to the hotel room in hope Arthur won't be long.

He flicked on the TV, only to find he didn't want to watch anything that was on it. Sure he could go on the internet, but there was a question of what he would do. He wanted to know this America's history, yet at the same time he didn't want to have any part of it. Arthur had told him enough.

He wanted to know about Matthew and how exactly America had well, killed him, he wanted to know other things, but that was what was pounding in his head. America had apparently killed him after his Civil War. He had been working his way into Canada ever since his Lincoln had been elected, and well Matthew got pissed.

America rotted Matthew from the inside out. Hiring people to corrupt the government. Matthew discovered one out of twenty, and started a war. Somewhere Francis stepped in, but America had already prepared the final blow, and it was down hill from there.

Definitely not the heroic type. Like the fact that he had Arthur as some slave wasn't a red light already. Alfred groaned in frustration, and merely proceeded to sit on the bed with his arms crossed and glare at his shoes, pissed at the him of this world.

The door opened around six, shortly after he had called room service for something to eat, and he was thinking about swinging by one of the soda machines. Arthur came into view, looking no different than he usually would to Alfred, a scowl on his face. It instantly changed when he saw Alfred on the bed looking at him.

"You look aggravated," he observed, "is something wrong?"

Oh, a lot of things were wrong. "Just stuff, don't worry about it." Alfred says smiling, "Hey, I just called room service, you want anything, I can call them back."

"Lay down." Arthur said suddenly, causing Alfred to blink at him confuse. He storms to the other side of the bed and climbs on. Alfred looks at him ad he rolls his eyes. "Oh, bloody hell, I'm not going to do anything sexual," He snaps.

Slowly Alfred does as told, before Arthur gently directs Alfred's head to his lap before twisting his fingers in the golden hair. It wasn't a foreign feeling to the American, his Arthur had done it to him has a child and sometimes when he was down. He didn't see it being something the other didn't do often; still his fingers were no out of practice.

"This always calms America down," Arthur said, pulling some of Alfred's bangs out and letting them fall when there was no more between his fingers. Alfred looked at him, confused. "America gets a sick with high fevers, in large countries it's not uncommon. It bothers him when he sleeps from time to time, he's to deep in it to realize it, but I always do this and it puts him at ease."

Alfred let's out an ah, before turning on his side and talking the bedspread as Arthur's fingers still worked his hair. "My Arthur does it from time to time too. He likes feeling the softness, course he'll deny it if you ask him about it, but still."

Arthur made a sound of acknowledgement, but nothing else. Alfred relaxed, smiling at the magic fingers in his hair, twisting and tugging just right. Slowly the sleep lost by the discomfort of the floor was knocking on his eyes. He yawned, his mind still focused on the hypnotizing feeling of the fingers. He drifted off without warning.

The sounds of a dream wafted towards him, only the more dominate they grew, the more they sounded like a nightmare. He heard Arthur struggling with something, his voice and cries muffled by something, and he couldn't see anything. Alfred couldn't make anything out, but it was sure as hell scaring him to no end. Something wet hit his face.

"Arthur!" He shouted bolting up from his spot on the bed, only to hear crying.

He turned to see, Arthur looking at him tears streaming down his face, complete apology written all over it. "I had to," he breathes out, "they said he—it was the only way—I had to!" Immediately Alfred has Arthur's head in his hands, hurriedly wiping the tears, again, not something he's completely not use to doing. Arthur just sobs harder, "I had to tell him before he ruined it for you." Alfred just wrapped him in a hug, still confused what as to what was going on.

_

* * *

He's fever is high, he doesn't need the thermometer to tell him such, he can feel it, hell he can't even see straight. He stumbles from the bathroom, his whole body is aching. He nearly misses his bed when he falls on it. He should call his boss, or tell him off, he's not sure what he wants to do. A shiver draws a finger through his being and he shutters, fumbling for his covers._

_ Hours pass, that he is sure of, and he twists about unable to find a position that sooths him. He waves in and out of sleep, waking from dreams, nightmares, he can't remember, and drifting back because it just feels right. No one seems to have called, or England got it while he was asleep and told someone he hadn't seen him all morning._

_ The door opens, knocking him from the sleep that was pulling him in. He can't get comfortable again, and he groans like he would when he was a sick colony. Something cool comes to rest on his forehead, and the bed dips beside him. He groans again, before the feeling of fingers in his hair._

_ Its comforting, his body relaxes, suddenly it's like hot and cold live together in harmony. He remembers England doing this when he was younger…when England first became a colony and he was tired from meetings. Then he wonders why England is doing it._

_ Surely England hates him, or has become some emotionless blob, because they don't act like their in love any more. No, they just fuck and exist under on roof as master and slave. Yet the fingers tell him other wise,_

_ His eyes peek open, and all he sees is England's face. He doesn't know why, but he sits up and pecks England's lips loving. The other does nothing, but he falls back on his pillow and feels the sleep pulling him back in. _

_ When he got over his fever, he told England he wasn't in his right mind, and he doesn't remember anything. He lies, but it seems like that all he ever does._

* * *

Okay I really love it when people play with my hair, and I thought it would be a cute cuddling thing for Alfred to do with Arthur. Just some fluff in the chapter where you figure out how Canada dies.

I almost cried writing the flashback in the end. I kept thinking of depressing things, but I like the way it came out, because America lies. Okay, I think I might almost cry again when I start writing again. Oh no.

Please RxR


	9. Chapter 9

_OMG! Metro-con is in like three days! I can't wait, I'm being nothing but China. I always wonder if I'll run into some who would talk about something I did, I would happen to be there and be like, "Oh I remember that! I hated writing that." or something like that. I never happens, but still it's fun to image stuff like that. So if your going to Metro-con I'll be there all three days. XD_

_Also I'll probably be doing Life in a Day, it's a think their doing on Youtube, so Saturday, I'll probably be the girl with the camera...wait, okay the China with a camera or I don't know, but I'm doing it any way._

_I don't own anything.  
_

* * *

Arthur was asleep, once again, leaving Alfred to himself. The British man had rambled on about something his fairies told him, but from all Alfred could make of it, it was simply magic. Either way, Arthur didn't seem to know some way that would magically send him back, and have America come back here.

He was picking at the food Arthur had ordered, when someone knocked on his door. Sighing he got up, a fork full of mash potato in his mouth. He opened the door to fine Feliciano, and a few other nations as well, at his door, looking at him.

"Ve~! Japan told us you came from a world where you're smaller!" Feliciano said smiling, and America nodded slowly with the fork still in his mouth. The Italian brightened at it, "What's it like?"

"Uh…here, sorta." Alfred said shrugging, "well Arthur's not my colony…I've never really had a 'colony' before." Alfred laughed nervously scratching the back of his neck.

Feliciano beamed, but the other nations only seemed to want to be there to know if things were true. Feliciano bounced in place regardless; he didn't seem to be afraid as he once had been at the meeting before. The red head grabbed his arm and tugged at him lightly, "Ve~! You have to tell all it!"

"Hey wait—Ah—Feli…I don't have my…" the door shut behind him, and Alfred sighed, "key."

"Ah—I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" Feliciano said he's eyes starting to water.

"Don't worry about, I can ask for another one at the desk below." Alfred said letting the whole thing go, he really didn't want the Italian to cry, Ludwig might hunt him down. "I could knock on the door, but Arthur's a good way gone in dreamland."

"You like him, don't you?" Feliciano said, and Alfred blushed a bit as he started to walk down the hallways.

"He's nice, but he's not the Arthur I'm use too. I kinda miss him yelling at me for no reason, or when I embarrass him, or when I don't use proper grammar." Alfred said with a small laugh.

"He sounds mean."

"Oh, he is, the you I know hides behind Ludwig when he's mad." Alfred laughed again, looking at the Italian beside him. "Course, I won't trade him for anyone else." Alfred said pushing the down button for the elevator.

"So, England didn't fall due to economy." Alfred looked at the Italian as the elevators binged and they walked in one.

"Arthur was hit by it, but he didn't fall…he never paid me off though…no one really did." Alfred said tapping the fork on his hand. "Wait, Tino paid me back!" He laughed.

"It must be nice in you world." Feliciano said rather envious.

"I don't think its sunshine and rainbows, but I'm not one to call it." Alfred said smiling as the doors slide open to the lobby.

* * *

America came too chained to a chair, in any world that was not a good sign, he was sure of that. He tested chains only to find them so tight he could hardly move, just so he could breath and get circulation in his body. He could hear talking around him. Without raising his head he noticed Hungary beside him as well as Russia, strange choice but than again it wasn't exactly the world he ruled so…it might be a wise choice.

"Ve~, Ludwig, why is Alfred chained to a chair…and passed out?" Italy's voice sounded, but he could see him without moving, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to do that just yet. His hands tightened into fists at the name.

"Feliciano-kun, America-san did something wrong, so there for he must be punished," he heard Japan say in Germany's place.

"But what did he do, exactly." Switzerland said firmly, his voice surprising America. "You haven't told us anything, just kind of dragged him in and called us here."

"Yes, what exactly have _I_ done?" America says smugly, raising his head to see, cringing a bit as his head throbs. "Damn, what did you hit me with?"

Hungary turns and glares at him with her hard green eyes. "Elizaveta hit you with her frying pan. Da!" Russia said not once looking at him, but America can hear him smiling, and it even creeped him out a bit.

"How do you not _know_ what you did?" Hungary snarls in disgust, her fingers wrap around the hand of her pan. "You ask like what you did is something you do regularly."

"Define what that would be for the angry nations over there," he points with his head, smiling devilishly. "I really don't care what they thing of me."

"Attacking/raping Arthur, and treating people like you're completely superior." Hungary informed a bit rudely, and America nodded a bit to it.

"Raping is a harsh word," America says easily, as nations muttered about each other. "I don't rape England everyday, a merely have sex with him." France coughs slightly, covering his mouth and nose, most likely hiding a nose bleed. "He has no choice he is my _colony_."

"Fuck, Liz, you whacked him too hard with the non-awesome frying pan of yours." Prussia sounds suddenly, America hardly noticed him in the crowd. Hungary glared at him wildly as well, but other nations' seemed to agree with him.

Germany pounds the table again, and everyone seems to close their arguing and look at him. America glance at him lazily, sure his head hurt, but it wasn't the worst amount of damage that could be done.

"I don't think that's the case," a British voice sounds, and everyone turns to see England in his seat by Japan, slightly across from America, blushing slightly. "He's telling the truth."

"Arthur-san?" Japan questioned him, but the green eyed nation just looks at America.

"Again, not listening to the threat," America huffs, but it's too late anyway.

England glanced at Russia, "Ivan, you said he was heavier than normal, right?" The Russian beside America nodded. "I know the Frog heard him blurt something about his colony back home." France nodded, nose and mouth still in hand.

"That doesn't explain why he did anything to you, eh." Canada says in a rather soft-spoken voice. Spain says the same thing, England answers that question, leaving Canada to attempt to claim the question. "I just…oh, never mind."

America looks for him quickly, his blue eyes darting around the blonde heads in the room. He spots Canada next to a man with dark skin and dreadlocks, and a few seats down from France himself. America stares openly, in shock, and it takes the other a while to notice the fact that someone is staring at him. The Canadian looks up and nearly squeaks at the glance he's getting from the American.

"What's go him so freaked out, aru?" China asked noticing the intense stare America has on his brother. England stops mid explanation and looks, following the gaze like some of the other nations.

"Why the fuck are you staring at Spain?" Romano yells at him.

"No, not me, Lovi~," Spain says happily, "him," he points to Canada.

"Who?" The blasted polar bar asks, Canada sighs and goes to answer.

"Canada." America growls a bit, wondering why they had forgotten him when they still had him. There was a large "oh" in the room, and America growled. "Why the hell do you not remember him when you have him, and you remember him when I killed him." America admits angrily, the room fell quiet quickly.

"America-san," Japan breaks the rather strange silence, "how many states do you have?"

Rolling his eyes, he answers the question, "140 states," half the room chokes on something.

"This is getting nowhere," Germany said pinching the bridge of his nose. "Either America is clinically insane, or—"

"He could be loopy, Elizaveta hit him hard, da." Russia said smiling into his scarf as America peeked up at him.

"_Or_," Germany stresses firmly, "what England said was true, this isn't 'our' America embodiment."

"Arthur is correct when he says that," Norway threw in rather plainly, his eyes drifting up and down America's from.

"Like hell that is true," Prussia roared.

"Ve~, the other day I saw Alfred looking at where the World Trade Center would be." Italy said shooting up from his spot. "He was looking at it weird, and then walked off. Maybe if this really isn't the Alfred who those cool parties, then he won't have a scar."

Hungary didn't ask for permission when she ripped at the left arm of his suit. America groaned, but whatever, maybe they would let him go or something. "There's nothing there!" She declared after just about shredding a rather nice suit up at the shoulder. Everyone seemed to be trying to get a look; America rolled his eyes, great they had one mystery down.

* * *

"You're not going to the meeting?" Alfred asks slightly disappointed. To him it's not a world meeting without Arthur beside him, across from him, diagonal from him, or nine seats away. Alfred pouts, and Arthur chuckles from his seat in the only chair of the room.

"I'm not exactly a nation any more," he says smoothly as he gets up from the chair. "Oh, you're making a fool out of yourself." Arthur watches Alfred fumble with the tie for the third time.

"Shut up, third time's the charm." Alfred insists, swatting Arthur's hands away as the colony tries to take it away from him

"Just let me." Arthur insists, holding out his hand. "I use to do when America was in a hurry; it was always perfect and done in no time."

Eventually Alfred give in, watching as Arthur works the tie to the right length. His fingers easily perform the knot and tighten it just so. Alfred smiles, he could picture this Arthur doing it everyday for America. Alfred remembers times when he had convinced Arthur to let him help with his wardrobe as a child; the Empire had always humored him and smiled. It was a weird shift, but it fit this Arthur well.

Arthur's hands linger a bit, before letting them fall to his side. "I'm heading some gardens again; maybe I'll come back with a way to send you home." Arthur pats his arm awkwardly and shirks around him.

"I should probably get going too." Alfred says with a laugh. He grabs a key for the door; He opens the door, smiling at the sight of Arthur finally making himself some tea. "Have fun at your _gardens_." He waves as he leaves, hearing Arthur giggle slightly at his words as he left the room.

* * *

_Yeah, another chapter down. I through some history in there, Finland was the only nation that paid America after World War I. There is actually a political comic that made me giggle when I saw it. Basically it's Uncle Sam looking over at Europe, sing all the countries in World War I getting along. He of course proceeds to say "At least they can agree on something." Okay, I just giggled at it._

_And now everyone knows about AU!America so Ha!_

_Please RxR  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_I feel bad I haven't updated this for like a week...I was so good about it before. However, Metro-con got in the way, it was amazing, even though I only went two out of the three days, but I loved every second of it. I would definitely go again. I'm was just so tired. I was China the whole time though, the Hetalia Photoshot was amazing...I love the RussiaxChina picture, only because I pictured a Russia capturing me with their pipe...and they did...with a another Russia behind me. Korea almost had my breasts though..._

_Any way, I don't own anything...or did the deposit go through...no just kidding, still don't own squat.  
_

* * *

America glared at the ceiling. It was bad enough the other nations had figured it was best he stay cooped up in his room, but it was worse that he had nothing had to do, unless you figure out thinking. He had to ask the two policemen posted at his door if he could get something for breakfast downstairs, they of course gave him a curt answer of no. Thirty minutes later there was a knock, before the door opened to reveal a guard with a plate of food.

America just figured it was best not to eat, so he took up the activity of glaring at the ceiling. Anything to stop him from thinking, because ever since he got in the room it was all he did was think. It wasn't about what they wanted him to think about that was for sure, but it was driving him crazy.

He turned on his side sharply, cursing as he does so. England's words about ruining things still in his head. It was the first time he had really been able to actually think about them. He pouted; he didn't ruin the relationship between him and his England, had he? No, he had tried to make things different, shake things up a bit.

Groaning, he clammed a pillow over his head. Who was he trying to kid, that was the fattest lie in the world. The moment he came up with the idea of England being his sex slave, he had ruined every part of the relationship he _had_ with England.

In this world, America and England had a political _relationship._ It wasn't an alliance, it was clearly the word relationship. They fell in love later than him and his England, but they must have been happy in it still. In his world, America could easily turn England into a state with just a blink of an eye, but he doesn't. Every time someone brings it up he would grow angry and send them and the idea packing. Yet, now he wonders why.

He thought about the countless times England had run from him, only for him to find him buried between rose bushes. Glancing at his hands, he remembers the cuts they got from fishing him out and pressing England against his person tightly. All the strength he had gripped England with, like he would poof away at any moment.

Memories grew more intense, drifting to the one where he told England he needed to exist in every way he could. It was the first time he fucked England. No, that wasn't the right word, it was flat out love making, he concluded. England had even said such when they were having it, because America wasn't sure exactly what he should call it.

Rolling over, he isn't all to shocked to discover he's hard. Well that was dandy, now he needs a shower, because there was no other release for him in sight. He doesn't care, he had done it before. What he cared about more was what he was thinking abut that got him like that. He blamed this world's England for being so independent and stubborn, and his England for making him think about the fact that he _had_ ruined their relationship.

Slamming the pillow back on the bed he got up from the bed and headed into the shower. Tugging his simple T-shirt over his head, and turning the water all the way on cold. Flinging off his pants, America stepped into the shower and hissing at the harsh, cold temperature. He learns to get over it quickly, letting the cold water run down his back.

His hand wanders downwards, slower than anyone else would. A moan wiggles lose of his lips after a few gentle strokes. America leans against the tile wall, knowing there is a light blush on his cheeks. He sinks as his strokes grow faster and in number. He moans encouragements to no one it seems.

His mind trying to produce some other image of England being the one who was stroking him as so. It wasn't working it seemed. Biting his lip he hoped to stop any more moans from wiggling their way out of everything. It doesn't help, and he can't produce a growl of displeasure.

"_Art—England~." _He moans out as he came breathlessly. America curses to himself, trying to focus on the burning cold water, rather than what he said at his release. However like most things he tries to do, it fails, and he wonders why he had said such a thing.

Something clicks. Part of him still loves his England. He doesn't want anything to change because he _loves_ England.

Cursing he got up quickly, he's legs feel like jelly. He slams he water off and rips a towel from it's spot, drying himself off. He pulls his boxers back on, and his shirt, before stumbling into his bed. He wants to sleep, so he forces himself into one.

* * *

Alfred is greeted by an England standing in the bathroom doorway, wearing…Alfred's practically ran in the direction he came. Alfred had just come from a far to long meeting (some stupid rule about not leaving before they figured out a solution) and he was tired. England was wearing a rather revealing police uniform, giggling as he tugged down on the shorts in the most ungentlemanly way. He loses balance and nearly topples to the ground if he hadn't latched on to the door frame or had Alfred grab him in shock.

Arthur laughs loudly, and there's no doubt he's drunk…Alfred had to remind himself this Arthur was a sex slave, if anything he was use to sure revealing outfits. Therefore, he wouldn't blush, even in the slightest, unless he was really trying to get America horny. Alfred helps him to his feet, but Arthur doesn't release his arm what so ever.

"Are you drunk?" Alfred asks, blushing red, and hoping the blood didn't try to find another way out.

Arthur rambles something, giggling and swinging a bit as Alfred tried to free his arm from the old man. It doesn't work, Arthur just presses against him full body, driving Alfred into the room, he gulps as the door clicks. Arthur continues to ramble, and Alfred can make out little of what he's saying. "The fairies—try something—prohibition sucks—Mr. Russia—vodka." The Englishman licks his lips, his green eyes shining in a way Alfred isn't use to.

"We should get you to bed," Alfred said as he tried to peel Arthur a way from him, but the Englishman still somehow manages to stay on and steer him.

"I agree," Arthur chuckled falling back onto the bed, and taking the larger American with him. Arthur giggles loudly under Alfred, hiccupping from time to time. "We should get—hic—_you_ to bed."

Alfred laughs, "How much did you have?" Alfred asks as he pries England off him and presses his body just out reach.

"So you _can_ be rough," Arthur purrs with laugher, his accent screwing words over as he speaks, but America makes them out, his use to it. "You shouldn't handle an officer like so."

Alfred curses in his head, it was like Arthur once again trying to get Alfred hard, sadly it was working…all to well. Alfred blamed the clothes and the fact that Arthur still managed to work his words to be sexual and not a complaint about the fact that Alfred left him. He pushed Arthur further on the bed, causing the Englishman to giggle and produce more sexual coos that made him hard to ignore.

Arthur kisses him suddenly, grabbed him by the face and raped his mouth with his tongue. He caught Alfred off guard and flipped him hard onto the bed's pillows. The America is wide eyed, but doesn't fight Arthur much, and when he did, Arthur would just pull something out his sex slave book and cause Alfred to freeze in his hold. Alfred's face was burning red as he helplessly moaned.

_CLICK!_ Blue eyes widened as Arthur smiles pulling away from the kiss, wiping his mouth with his gloved hand, biting the edge of the glove to fix it. Alfred rattles his hands, finding them handcuffed together and connected to the headrest somehow.

"See, I had to restrain you," Arthur smiles, wavering a bit as he straighten up in his saddle of Alfred.

His hand's reach for something on the nightstand and Alfred turns to watch him fumble around for the vodka bottle. He takes a swig of it, before Alfred tried to say something only to have Arthur kiss him, forcing vodka in his mouth. Alfred just about chokes when Arthur pulls away and puts the bottle back. His pale hands wander back behind him, finding the hard bulge he created, and making Alfred gasp and blush like crazy.

"Did I do that?" Arthur asked innocently asked, "I should take care of it."

"Arthur, I really don't think that's necessary," Alfred said hurriedly, but Arthur turned around anyway, and slammed his feet into Alfred's shoulders, pinning him down.

Of course, Alfred goes unnoticed by Arthur, who works his suit pants with ease, sliding them off, and shoving his boxers down as well. Alfred gasped, trying to look up and ignore the fact that Arthur had a very tone and sexy back side that the whole outfit commented nicely. He cursed at the sudden feeling of nothing covering him, and the fact that Arthur his looking at him, upside down, while his blonde likes brush his erection slightly.

There was no way Alfred could say anything, not with Arthur grinning like he found some amazing pirate treasure. "You should just relax and think of _your_ England."

That didn't help, because his England would never do this…or that's what he though. Alfred moans as Arthur suddenly latches on to his cock, his tongue working wonders as he sucks. He can't think of the Arthur he has at home, because he wouldn't be doing this drink. He might try, but America could tell him off, or talk the drunk out of it. Besides his Arthur was too shy for something like this, seeing as how they had just had sex a mere week or so after a good deal of time figuring out their relationship.

Arthur took him in further and Alfred whimpered a bit, wishing it didn't feel so great. Regardless Arthur chuckled, sending waves of pleasure through him. Alfred blushed as he moaned, cursing Arthur for being so damn good at this, and not being in a position where Alfred could shove him off with his foot. He had tried, but the older blonde had easily held down the other's legs when he attempted the first time.

Defeated, Alfred closed his eyes and dropped his head back, but he wasn't thinking about his England. He might have if they had been more sexually active with the other sooner, because Alfred knew his Arthur had _some _tricks up his sleeves. He tried to think of something else, like the rules at the meeting, or something that wasn't involving Arthur and having him sucking him off.

It wasn't working, because he knew Arthur's ass was perfectly in front of him, and he was moaning encouragement for the other to continue. He hated admitting it felt fucking wonderful. Arthur supplied speed and didn't hold back when he took Alfred all the way in. Alfred in the meanwhile was both dying of embarrassment and drowning in pools of wonderful pleasure.

"Arthur…ah~…I really…nngh…don't understand why—" Alfred doesn't get to finish his own sentence, for he moans to loud as he comes in Arthur's mouth.

Arthur swallows it easily it seems, before he puts everything back to normal, not saying a word. He crawls off Alfred and comes to rest beside him. His gloved hand weaving through Alfred's hair, urging the tiredness to take him. "You should sleep, you look tired," Arthur slurs, and amazingly Alfred finds himself doing what he was told.

* * *

_Fail!Porn. I wish it was better, but I was blushing like mad and not wanting my parents to see it...so it fails. I totally like "Oh please hurry up and be done scene!" Any way, the ending one was a little bit better, but not by much._

_So, AU!America, or Evil America as some call him, realize he still loves his England. I really can't picture America and England not being in love...I don't know why. Maybe because they just seem to work, I don't know! I feel bad for locking him in a room though, but he was a naughty boy...Oh no, I just had an image of something I shouldn't have. (Let me see!) No! Get out of my head! (Oh, it's lovely.)_

_Also Alfred get's some sexy times with the other England. I was like, what should I make him wear...I blame the Police England and Metro-con...Why the hell did they have to where that outfit...I was inspired...sort of. If only there was an America around, I would have died for sure do to nosebleed. Who knew China secretly supported USxUK? So yeah!_

_Please RxR and I'll love you for ever...but just remember I'm Russia's!  
_


	11. Chapter 11

_Haha! Another chapter, yup, were back on the weekly updates people, get with it._

_I don't own anything  
_

* * *

America wakes up to the alarm he doesn't remember setting, but he slams the off button and flaps back on the bed and forces himself into sleep, because he won't think. It wasn't hard, because for once he actually felt tired, and it's not like he was going to get up any time soon to head to some meeting.

A second alarm goes off, and America growls as he is forced to get up, something tells him two alarms means no more sleep. He grabs his glasses on the nightstand, looking at the bottle next to them with confusion. His stomach growls and he thinks maybe he should get some fresh food from the men at the front door…or ask for a bagel or some cereal. Yawning, he stumbles out of bed and opens his door to find no one guarding it, confused he looks down the hall, finding a few nations walk to the elevators.

Raising an eyebrow, he figures he should get ready, maybe the figured he was just confused or something, and decided to let him come back to the world meeting for some choose an America needed to make. He doesn't care and fishes out one of his suits from the hotel closet, all neatly hung…which he doesn't remember doing (well neatly at least).

He takes a shower, blushing as he remembered what happened the day before in the place. He cleans and shaves before starting to get dressed. He pulls on his pants before shoving some white dress shirt on. Fixing the collar a bit before he props it up for his tie, and then folds it down.

He starts tying his tie when the door opens and surprises him. England walks in with a key and plate of food in hand and America fumbles around with his tie because his hands won't work suddenly. England sighs, gently walking over and places the plate and key on the table before shoving America's hands away.

"I told you, you look like a bloody idiot when you try to tie these things fast," England says gently as he ties the tie with both speed and grace. He adjusted it just so. He smiles and pats it lightly, before taking his hands away.

America kisses him, not anything deep, but it is lip to lip. England freezes it and just takes it, even though America secretly wants him to respond. He wonders if years as a sex slave had caused him to be like that. America pulls away, before hugging him close. "Did I really ruin things," he says in England's ear, feeling him stiffen.

"Oh…you're back…it worked then," England said quietly, almost sounding disappointed in the fact, America didn't blame him, the other him most have been nice to this England.

America doesn't know what to say so he just gripped England tighter. "I heard you. I heard what you said about ruining things." He admits, "I really have screwed us over, haven't I?" England doesn't say anything, still frozen in his hold. "Yet you still care when I'm sick or not, I know you do. I'm a complete ass and you just take it all. Why?"

He wants to know why, he really does, like maybe there is something he's doing right. "It's my job, you're my mast—"

"No!" America said letting go of England like it burned. England's face was either serious or completely emotionless. "The real reason!"

"Because some part of you still cares about what happens to me!" England admitted, just before he hid his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking, and America's shocked out of his mind. "You could turn me into a state whenever, and you don't, you grow angry and curse people out."

Suddenly America has him crying on his shoulder, holding him like he had when he dragged England out of bushes. "Sadly I came to that relation not to long ago." America said as he all but crushed England, before letting go.

England just stands there looking at the floor not saying a thing, before America notices him peeking at the food. "I brought some food; you can eat it and still make the meeting."

However, America just grabs the rather large muffin before heading towards the door, taking the key that was under the plate. "You know, when I broke away from you, I promised myself I wouldn't have any colonies…I screwed that one over as well. Maybe I should fix that," He stuffs the muffin in his mouth before opening the door. He holds the door open before removing the muffin from his mouth, "You should eat the other stuff, you were always thin to begin with."

He walked off, hearing the door shut behind him, he doesn't want to think about what England did after that. He pulled out his phone and called his boss, thinking he might as well start as soon as possible.

* * *

Alfred woke up when he rolled a little bit too much and toppled of the hotel bed. Grumbling at the fact that he woke up under such a situation. He glanced and the clock and cursed, wondering why the hell Arthur hadn't woken him up, surely the two alarms he had set would have woken him up. He must have been utterly drained to sleep through two alarms or however many times he hit the snooze button.

For once in his life, Alfred was glad he fell asleep in a suit, sure it was wrinkly, and his England would scowl at his appearance, he had no time to get ready. Alfred was happy to find, Arthur had unhandcuffed him. Scrambling to put his glasses on, Alfred did one quick examination of his suit and straightening it out as best he could.

He raced to the door, opening it quickly, to the shock of two guards at his door. He raises an eyebrow quickly, before taking a step out the door; he really had to get to the meeting. One of them stopped him, telling him to go back in his room.

"Look, I'm really late, I need to go, I can't miss this meeting…I think." Alfred says pointing to his watch.

"We have direct orders not to let you out, no matter what you say." The other informed.

"Who gave it to you?" Alfred asked.

"Some German guy…he's first name was Ludwig I believe." The first said, trying to get him back in his room.

Alfred's puzzled, he though Ludwig rather liked him in this world, most of the other nations had. "Oh, look, someone just collapsed on the floor at the other end of the isle!" Alfred said pointing to the opposite end of the hallway, where some maid had fallen over something that fell of her chart.

Both men went into action, before Alfred darted towards the stairwell, because he knew they would catch him on an elevator. One of the men remembered him and turned to see him disappear into the stairwell, and calling to his partner.

So, now Alfred was running from his own people to get to the world meeting in a world that wasn't his…what a story it would be. He came out onto the busy streets and felt rather bad for almost plowing over the door man. He just ran though, the meeting wasn't to far from the hotel, he could make it if he ran like there was no tomorrow.

He tore into the building of the meeting, shocking a few people as he did so, but he flashed his wallet and they seemed fine. He thundered towards the meeting room, doing all but slamming into them, as he stumbles into the room completely out of breath. He figures maybe he should cut back on the number of hamburgers he eats everyday.

Everyone turned at the sound, but Alfred didn't notice the eight-eight pairs he hadn't seen for a while, looking at him as well. He's to focus on catching his breath so he can apologize for being an hour late, even though the meeting probably waited for him any way.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Alfred heard Elizaveta roar, before the sound of a chair toppling over was heard. "You we're specifically told to stay in your room, what did you do to the guards?"

"Sorry, I'm late, yesterday's meeting to a lot out of me and—ah!" Alfred just dodged the pan as the Hungarian woman swung wildly at him in rage. "What the hell, woman!" He demands when he catches her by the wrist and she resorts to kicking him.

"You're banned for these meeting, especially after what you did to Arthur!" Elizaveta snapped sourly.

"_Banned!_ For what _I _did to Arthur! Arthur was the one who handcuffed me to the headrest and did…things," Alfred said blushing and looking off to the side.

"Oh, I didn't think our Englishman could be so forceful," Francis said as he laughed loudly, and Alfred looked at him, only to see Arthur cherry red, looking like he was ready to choke both of them.

That was he noticed the extra pairs of eyes. He smiled broadly, both for the fact that the missing nations were back, but Arthur was always sitting in a seat in the meeting room. He burst out in a happy laughter that he was sure Elizaveta took the wrong way, but he hugged her any way. Everyone looked freaked out and confused.

"Please tell me I have fifty states," He said holding Elizaveta an arms length away.

_Rip!_ Natalia had ripped the armed of his suit and was quick as she slashed her knife in his front. Alfred screamed a bit, before she tore open his shirt and looked at his left shoulder. Everyone seemed to be standing up in their seats, trying to see the same thing she was. Elizaveta swatted his arms away to get a closer look.

"When did you get this?" She asked sharply.

"September 11, 2001." Alfred informed with a raised eyebrow.

Suddenly he found himself in a hug, with Elizaveta yelling in his ear about some bastard being gone. The meeting was called off quickly by Ludwig, and everyone took their chance to leave and get away from the confusion. A few welcomed Alfred back, while others just seemed to grumble about how weird everything had been.

Kiku smiled, asking him endless questions, before Alfred noticed Arthur hadn't moved from his chair. The Japanese man chuckled slightly, before apologizing for taking his time, and muttering something about the best manga idea. Alfred let it go, attentively walking over to Arthur.

"Hey," He started, at Arthur hardly moved as Alfred slid into the seat next to him. "So I'm guessing ya'll figured out I wasn't exactly me."

"Oh we did, after that bloody bastard—"

"Attacked you, for lack of a better word." Alfred said cutting him off, holding up his hand so the smaller couldn't speak. "I heard you struggling, somehow, with him. I may not know what exactly happened, but I know enough." Alfred said with a small smile. "Sorry I couldn't exactly be your hero."

Arthur didn't say anything, and he didn't fight too much when Alfred drew him close and kissed his forehead.

* * *

_Hard to think that I only have one more chapter and I can make this story complete. -cries- It's so cute though. I will admit Sex Slave!England had me wanting him...why can't I have him. (Because he's America's duh.) Oh, I don't want to mess with America, as long as they make sexy babies, I'm fine with! _

_AU!America really isn't a heartless bastard, he's just confused. I'm sorry though, I had to make Iggy cry, because America will always wipe away the tears, hero or not. I also wanted normal!England to be a bit distance from America after everything, but still kinda not hold anything against him. Why are they so cute!_

_Please RxR, because I'll call off the fluff truck if you don't...no serious their on the phone right now.  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_Okay, the fluff truck wasn't canceled. Turns out when you order as much fluff as I did there is not stopping your order. Any way the last chapter...and then I have another complete story. I don't have many of those it seems._

_I don't own anything...I wish I did.  
_

* * *

It took months for Arthur to let Alfred do anything sexual to him…then again it took months for Alfred as well to get over the fact that it took a drunk sex slave Arthur to suck him off and send him home. Their relationship went back to the simple holding hands in the park and cuddling when Arthur felt like he wasn't going to get assaulted.

Alfred blamed the other America, but gave Arthur the space he needed. Of course a whole week of unanswered calls drove him insane, but it voiced his concerned for Arthur. Still it was enough space for Arthur to get everything and try to figure out what happened. Alfred didn't care, all he cared about was the fact that he was home and he wasn't half of the world.

Though, it didn't take Francis long to start up his games again, because he saw the "relationship damage" and banged out a few bumps. Alfred for once was glad Francis actually intervened. He wished though that he would be reasonable in some of his ways, because making a bet with Arthur about something stupid was not a great idea.

Well it was, but it scared the shit out of Alfred and made Arthur blush like crazy, but it was the much need shove to get them back to where they had been before the switch. Alfred has woken up to find Arthur in some ridiculous outfit, that made him think of the other England.

Half way through the day though, Alfred could hardly handle it, and he knew it was a bet. The Englishman just gave in, and it was a wonder that not complained about the noise. Since then, well things moved on like Alfred would have wanted. Romantic sex when every time they could or got around to it, with just a splash of needy sex when they argued about something too hard.

It was nice, they only step they couldn't make was flat out getting married, but Alfred was fine with everything. He tried to score at least a week or a few days with Arthur once a month. It didn't matter what they did together, but it was nice.

A night of cuddling doing a visit wasn't unfamiliar, it was just the fact that Arthur was taking care of him as he got over some stupid cold. For the most part, Alfred was over and done with, but Arthur still insisted on rest for the large American. Yet with a book in his hand, Arthur became Alfred's teddy bear for the evening, content as it was.

"What are you reading now?" Alfred asked, Arthur reads a lot of books and he always has new ones.

Green eyes look at blue ones and blink a bit. "I don't know, Kiku told me to read it." Arthur sighs out.

"You don't strike me as a person who reads manga." Alfred laughs, and snuffles a bit, glancing at the cover, because it didn't look like a manga.

"It's not manga, you git!" Arthur snaps blushing like his secret has been found out. "It's a book Kiku had specially translated so I could read it…its rather strange I most say."

"Well it don't look like a classic."

"I read more than just classic novels, Alfred." Arthur said hitting him lightly with his book.

"Yeah, like spell books and porn." Arthur blushed, hitting him harder and glaring. He pouts and muttered to himself. Alfred just laughs, kissing him on the temple, "Oh and Harry Potter. I'm kidding Artie, you read just about anything."

Arthur snorted and grumbled, but closed the book anyway and places it on the nightstand next to Texas. He snuggles in way into Alfred more, weaving his fingers in his hair and smiling. Arthur brushes Alfred's lips, only to find he his hurriedly pulled into a far deeper kiss. Alfred smiled as the Englishman allowed for something like this to happen.

"_Thank you…for everything."_ Alfred freezes suddenly, causing Arthur to pull away confused.

"What's wrong now?" Arthur asks, his green eyes searching Alfred's confused face.

Alfred blinks at him, knowing it was Arthur's voice, but it wasn't exactly his Arthur that said the words. There was no way, they were happily in a lip lock where no words could be muttered or attempted. Alfred smiles suddenly, poking Arthur's nose, "Nothing, just thinking about things."

"What things?" Arthur questions suddenly, breaking away from the lose embrace Alfred had worked on him.

"Not really sure," Alfred said smoothly, "just random things you shouldn't concern yourself." Arthur raises a think eyebrow and causes Alfred to sigh at tell him. "I just heard you say something in my head…but it wasn't you."

"Oh," Arthur said flatly. He knew Alfred had some how heard his struggle across worlds, Alfred wasn't sure how, but Arthur waved him off saying something about fairies. It was known Arthur was not exactly fond of the others from the other world. "What did he say?" Arthur asked testily …it have been weird explaining to him, the other him was a sex slave.

"Just a thanks," Alfred said waving it off, he was really surprised he could hear the other.

"About what?"

"I don't know, he said everything…whatever that means." Alfred said tugging at Arthur's arm to get him to cuddle again. "Look, don't worry about it, it's the first time I've heard him since he handcuffed me to the hotel bed. I don't know what he's talking about. However, I know you sound jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" Arthur snapped at him as he glared at Alfred, but gave into lying down. "I'm just concerned." Alfred laughed, pulling Arthur close and smiling.

* * *

"You made this?" America asked pointing at the meal England had placed in front of him. It all looked okay, like it was bought as a last resort. He glanced at England who pulled at the baby blue apron he was wearing.

He nodded furiously suddenly pulling at his long sleeve shirt. "France helped me over the phone…"

America poked at the chicken on the plate like it might explode with too much pressure. He would admit that it did indeed delicious, and England rarely lied to him. Besides, he was too nervous to be telling nothing but the truth, America had seen other countries do the same when he was asking them something. Sure he looked like he wanted to hide something, but then again he didn't call France to often for help.

Plunging his fork in the mash potatoes, he scooped some into his mouth. He cringed a bit, no doubt England made them, but they weren't actually revolting. He could eat it, but there was no doubt he would be drinking a hell of a lot of water to get rid of the stinging salty taste. However he wasn't going to die at the fact that he ate it.

"France helped you?" America asked, turning his blue eyes to the nodding Englishman.

"Over the phone, yes." England said quickly, taking a step back as America stepped away from the island in the kitchen and towards him.

America was still to fast for him, grabbing his right wrist and pushing him into the cabinets. He was glaring in the wide green eyes, which were cringing a bit as he gripped the wrist tighter. England didn't move from the spot, or struggle, just bit his lip as America's leg pressed between his.

"So, what are you hiding then?" America asked sharply, shoving the sleeve up England's arm, revealing the bandage wrap that was curled around England's wrist. "What did you do this time?"

"Leaned…on a hot burner." England squeaked out, before America laughed loudly.

He smiled warmly, "so when you don't burn the food, you accidentally burn yourself." Gently America kisses the bandage on England's wrist. "Always burning something," America said smiling against the bandages, glancing at England who was blushing. "It's tolerable."

America let the smaller go, heading back to the plate and cut off a piece of a slightly crunchy chicken. He smiled before grabbing clean cup from the sink and pouring himself a nice cool glass of water. England was watching him the whole time, before he ever got a plate for himself, because other wise America would make him eat it.

America grins as he camped down on some chicken and England comes to join him by on the island. After all, there was a lot to smile at. It had been months since the unexplained switch, and a lot had change. England, for one, was more of a housewife than a sex slave…though for the first month or so, there were a few times where the roles just happened.

Than again, England wasn't a colony. Sure he couldn't financially support himself, or be able to make a come back with out something tearing him apart. However, America had opened a bit more freedom, everything had been cleared easily. Politically it was an easy change, but for the two it was a slow adjustment for the two to realize they still loved the other.

"So, I talked with my boss today," America said as he swallowed the salty mash potatoes. England looked up at him. "He said we have his best wishes." England's fork fell from his hand and he nearly chokes on his food.

"You mean…"

"We have a green light for everything." America said into this drink. "What do you say we take the next step, before someone honks."

"But no one else has gotten married…except for Austria and Hungary, years ago…and that en—"

Alfred shut him up with a forkful of chicken and looking him straight in the green eyes. "We aren't exactly Austria and Hungary, are we now?" America said, watching as Arthur scowled a bit. "Oh come on, we're not becoming an empire."

England swallowed his food, glancing at the floor as he did so, before America made him look at him. Gently England grabbed the large hands on his cheek and smiled. "Thank you…for everything." America looked at him confused and England chuckled a bit. "Not to you…the other you, I never got around to thanking him."

"For what?" America asked, because he really wants to know why England brought him up from time to time. Not a lot, just little things that America would do. England would tell him it was something the other him would have most likely done, but it was always said with the fondest smile and loving look.

"Didn't you hear me? I said for everything." England says patting America on the cheek and chucking a bit more.

"Yes, but what's everything?"

England smiled at him, before curling himself around America. "Everything that happened these past months," England said with a wave of a hand. "You're starting to become the old America who saved me from fading away."

"Ah, your just becoming the housewife every man would want," America chuckled as England snorted in displeasure. "You think he heard?"

"Only if the other me was having some sort of contact with him."

"How about we have some contact of our own, Arthur?"

"It wouldn't hurt, now would it Alfred?" England said smiling before America picked him up and headed for the closest bed in the house.

* * *

"_So everything is right now, right?"_ Lily asked, looking at her queen like some wonderful idol, which she was. The taller fairy nodded smoothly, a soft smile on her face; she had always been fond of Arthur. "_But how?"_

"_It is as planned. Our magic would not work on this America, for he does not believe."_ The Queen Fairy said gracefully.

"_But the other America didn't believe either!"_ Rose, a small red fairy snapped confused.

The Queen laughed gently. "_True, but we did not need him too. We needed our Arthur's America to change for him. He would not learn to do so in his world."_

"_So you sent him away."_ Lily said excitedly.

"_Yes, but I needed a world were America and England were freshly in a relationship. The switch could only be done properly if the two relationships had reached the ultimate step of love."_

"_They weren't married though, were they?"_ Rose asked blinking confused, turning to some of the other fairies who muttered to themselves about the same thing.

"_Marriage is a bond; physical contact requires giving everything to the other person."_ The Queen Fairy said holding up her hand to quiet them all. _"If you wish to learn, my children, you must quiet yourselves. I had to wait for the other side to do as such before I could do the spell in their sleep."_

The fairies glance around each other, thinking it was a good plan really. "_How did they get back!"_ A small green fairy in the back piped up.

"_They had to do it on their own."_ Orchid, a personal assistance to the Queen piped up. "_Our Arthur had to activate it on this side, because the other America wouldn't touch him. Both America's had to do something they had never done in their own world for a while."_

_ "Oh, so Arthur sucking off the other America was newish to the other America, and what ever America did to get back here was newish to him." _A younger fairy shot up, smiling at the fact that she figured something out.

"_Indeed, it was then that the spell would complete itself and return the two to their homes."_ Orchid informed with a smiling face. The smaller fairies chattered among themselves, before Orchid held up her hand. "_Or we could have waited till the other admitted he was wrong, but we like the other way better."  
_

_

* * *

_

_So, cute no. I figured the normal USUK wouldn't go back to how they had been, Arthur warm up to the idea of sex...or have Francis bet him into it. I don't explain the bet, but it was where England had to be a "sex slave" until him and Alfred had sex. I don't know, I thought it would be cute, just like Arthur being jealous about what happened to Alfred._

_Oh, and AU!USUK hooked up...and are going to tie the knot, because I'm the writer and I say they can. Also I think if England were to cook with someone's help he won't suck at it. But I wanted fluff so I worked things so I could get it._

_I hope I was able to explain the switch, if not I'll try if you ask me._

_Please RxR  
_


	13. News with some thanks

**Readers of Somewhere Else I Love You, I come with news of sorts.**

**Hikka1013 has asked to translate this story into Chinese, okay well really it's already been done in parts, but I'm slow and lazy and didn't update cause I'm a lump on a log. So it's already out there and I've been stocking it which isn't heard to believe if you ask me! Anyway, we've been emailing each other for a bit (more like pm that just become emailing this morning/last night).**

**Any way, I'm so happy to know people are enjoying this story all over the world, though I kinda knew that, a bit here and there, (such amazing people have read this ;_;) I've been translating comments there with Google Translator 'cause I'm like that. Also this story has so art now...though I have no clue how the hell to post it on my profile here, and this will reach people because you all need to see the amazingness.**

http :/ lh4. ggpht .com/ _cgaFkiMFSdQ/ THKRhKVFStI/ AAAAAAAAAR8/ sF3QwfbfASs /s800/ Somewhere%20else%20I%20love%20you .jpg **(take out the spaces before heading to the link and add a slash in the before the lh4...other wise it no work). Sadly, I how no clue who the artist is (their rather well known/famous) I feel horrible, like it's something I should know. If anyone has a clue could please tell me!**

**Thank you all for probably jumping on the link when you saw this, sorry it's nothing like news about a sequel, or anything. However if I can I would love to do some bits of history from the AU world, and some after as well...you know, just cause that would be cool.**

**~Mizu Falls From Kumo**


End file.
